Charmed: The Power Of Paige
by MinniHowl
Summary: Paige start to find discover her whitelighter side, the girls are young and shouldn't have powers. Soon they find themselves in the world of demons and magic. A LOT happens. Can the girls stand together and survive? All 4 sisters included! *COMPLETE*
1. To long to write here, chapter xD

_**Charmed**_

_**The power of Paige**_

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own Charmed.

Main Cast:

- Prue Halliwell

- Piper Halliwell

- Phoebe Halliwell

- Paige Matthews

_**To readers from moah: **In this story the girls are young, Paige is 14, Phoebe is 16, Piper is 18 and Prue is 21. None of the girls have any powers, but Paige is starting to discover her whitelighter side which draws darklighters and demons to her._

_Neither Penny nor Patty exists in this story. Prue feel like she has the responsibility to take care of her younger sisters and she's starting to get worry when Paige start rambling about demons and magical stuff._

I also want to say, review, comment, whatever, sorry if it's not completely spelled right here and there, but I'm not English for starters so.. x3 But I've tried my best :P

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 1.

**A Plain Ordinary Day Become Extraordinary**

Paige Matthews was walking toward the Halliwell Manor from her High School after a long normal boring school day. Thank god its weekend, Paige thought pretty happy. The first thing she wanted to do when she got home was to throw her schoolbag in a corner and forget it until the next boring week. While she walked and dreamed of a chill weekend when her cell phone started playing a lot of music, someone called her. Paige looked at the display; of course it was Prue Halliwell the oldest sister of the four of them and also the one who had the responsibility for them all in-law. Except for Piper Halliwell, which technically was old enough to live for herself and move out without anyone could stop her, but Piper chose to stay at the Manor helping Prue.

"Hi Prue." Paige said into the phone.

"Hey sweetie, could you stop by the store and pick up some milk? We're all out of it. Piper is home already and she need it for her cooking. Phoebe, well you know Phoebe." Prue answered and Paige did know Phoebe Halliwell, she could never be trusted with small things like that, she was quite a rebel.

"Sure, if I got enough money. See you at home." Paige answered and went straight for the store.

"Thanks sweetie, bye." Prue said and hung up.

"No problem." Paige mumbled as she put her phone back in her pocket and opened the store door. She went straight for the milk got out two liter from the cooling cabinet it was in. Right behind her Paige saw a creepy man with tattoos on his right face and his eyes looked black. Paige felt she had seen him before somewhere, but she couldn't place him. She decided to ignore it; it was probably nothing and went for the checkout. The man followed with milk in his hands too. Paige began to freak a bit and thought; '_who the hell is he? What does he want? Why is he following me?_', it was all silly, it was a hundred of people she saw every day in San Francisco, this was nothing. Paige paid for her milk as fast as she could and started walking to the Manor again. Soon she discovered the man again. Paige bit her lips and started running, she wasn't far from home now.

"Going somewhere?" the man appeared suddenly in front of Paige in a massive of black lights. Paige half screamed and tumbled backward. The man laughed and smiled nasty, his breath hit Paige and it did not smell good bad.

"What do you want with me?" Paige asked in a voice that was supposed to be big and confident, but it was for sure not.

"What I want? What every darklighter want of course, you dead." the man, who clearly was a darklighter, answered. Suddenly a crossbow appeared in black fog in the darklighters arms.

"I, I.. I.." was everything Paige could get out before the darklighter took aim and shoot. Paige screamed and covered her face before she suddenly disappeared in a lot of white and blue lights, the arrow went straight through air and Paige reappeared in the same white and blue lights. Paige looked confused at the darklighter who looked stunned. She did not waste any time, she spun around and ran straight to the Manor, and soon she saw it. Paige ran up to the door, got inside and locked the door behind her.

"Prue! Piper?" Paige yelled and ran into the kitchen where Piper stood cooking. She looked up confused just as Prue came running in.

"What is it?" Prue asked, she could easy see Paige's fear in her eyes.

"A man from the store, arrow, dark, crossbow..!" Paige started to babble scared, "he tried to.. With black..!" she said and pointed at the window and door. She started to walk to the window to see if he was still after her, but Prue stopped her and looked worried at Paige's scared face.

"Paige! Calm down and tell us what's wrong." Prue said and grabbed Paige's hands who still pointed everywhere. Piper stopped cooking and joined them on the living room couch.

"It was this man who followed me, and he tried to kill me." Paige started as she sat down and half clung to her oldest sister.

"Someone tried to kill you?" Piper said stunned and sounded pretty angry too. "Why would someone do that? Did you know the guy?" she asked. Paige shook her head.

"No, but he said that every darklighter and demon wanted me dead. He just appeared from nowhere in a lot of black light's and then he tried to shoot me with a crossbow that also just showed up!" Paige said and tears started to fill her eyes.

"Darklighter? Demon?" Piper asked and exchanged a glanced with Prue.

"If he aimed for you, how did you get away?" Prue asked as if she hadn't heard a word of demons or darklighters or the fact that Paige said he appeared from nowhere.

"I.. I suddenly disappeared. I was so scared, and then suddenly I was back and he looked so stunned, I was so surprised and scared, so I just ran straight here." Paige cried. "What if he's coming after me?" she said in a high scared voice and hid herself in Prue's chest.

"Shh.." Prue said and stroking Paige over her hair. "There is nobody here, nobody is after you sweetie, calm down." she said in a soft calming voice. "Piper could you call Phoebe and get her home? Tell her what happened. Piper nodded, she was confused. Piper could also tell that Prue was, she could see it in her eyes, but she left the room quiet to call Phoebe.

It took Paige almost two hours to calm down and stop crying. She feelt exhausted and really tired, but she didn't want to act like a little kid either so she sat up and looked at Prue who smiled warm to her. Piper's head showed up in the door from the dining room.

"Dinner is ready," Piper said and saw that Paige had stopped crying, "you want something to eat Paige?" she asked with a smile. Paige just nodded with a thin smile and took a deep breath. She didn't feel hungry, but her body did need in fact energy. Together Prue and Paige went into the dining room and sat down right when Phoebe came in.

"Oh, Paige, hunny, are you okay?" Phoebe asked and gave Paige a quick hug who just nodded as answer.

"Okay, here we go my special lasagna." Piper said and put it down on the table as she sat down and they all began to eat Piper's fantastic meal.

**(XXXXXXXXX)**

"You think what she said was true? About the darklighter and demons?" Phoebe asked later after Prue had managed to get Paige to sleep. All the three older sister's were sitting in the conservatory and talking about what had happened to their baby sister.

"No, it can't have been. I mean, Demons? Darklighters? Appearing from thin air like magic? Magic isn't real. She must have imagined it all from her fear," Prue replayed, "but she seemed to look very convinced, I just hope she doesn't go any further with it. The imagination stuff I mean."

"Yeah, but on the other hand we also have to catch this guy, because if he comes after her again, she might not be as lucky as she was today." Piper said looking out the window.

"Okay, well, let's just keep an eye on her then. its weekend so she doesn't have to go to school, that is one good thing at least." Phoebe added.

"He might try go after one of us to, which means, Pheebs, stay out of trouble." Piper said a little ironic.

"Right, let's see if she can describe the guy tomorrow and then I'll call Andy and he will probably start looking. He is after all a police inspector, he can probably help." Prue said "Let's call it a night and talk about it tomorrow, see how it goes."

**(XXXXXXXXX)**

Alice Canell was waiting for an Elder to appear; she had to talk to them about her charge. She walked restless back and forward while other whitelighters just like her walked by in silence. Not much later an Elder showed up, her name was Maria a wise Elder with the power to look in the future.

"Maria." Alice said and made a quick bow in respect to the Elder.

"Alice, nice to see you again." the Elder answered. "What bring you up here?"

"It's about my charge, Paige Matthews."

"I know, she's your only charge at the moment you know."

"Only because you say that she is so important that she don't get harmed so I can't have any other charges to worry about." Alice reminded her, "I'll be glad to take more charges at a time you know."

"No, Alice, this charge is very special and she must be watched all the time." Maria said calm.

"But," Alice started before she got cut off by someone else.

"Didn't you hear? She's important, if you don't want to watch over her, I will." a harsh voice said, the voice of Sam Wilder.

"Peace Sam." Maria said, "You know you can't watch over her because she is you daughter and she cannot know that. You already have made the mistake of being with a witch, and even had a daughter with her, she's going to be very powerful."

"I don't care, if Alice won't watch full time, give Paige a new whitelighter, one that cares."

"I care!" Alice said sharply, "In fact she tapped into her whitelighter powers for the first time today."

"We can't give her a new whitelighter, she has to have one she knows, and she knows Alice as her teacher." Maria said to Sam before turning back to Alice "All darklighters and demons will be after Paige now. Alice, it's very important that you get closer to Paige, to protect her better." Maria said.

"I'm her teacher. That what she thinks, no student will be friends with a teacher at school." Alice pointed out.

"Well make it happen!" Sam growled, "She is your charge and my daughter, and you _must _protect her! If Paige dies.." he warned.

"Sam! This is not the time or place. Regardless, it's Alice's charge and you _will _stay out of it." Maria said and looked at the angry whitelighter.

"It is my child I can't stay.." Sam stopped, '_Sam!'_,a voice called, it was one of his charges. "This isn't over." he said before he orbed out to help his charge in danger.

"Now Alice, you have to try becoming friends with Paige, it's very important, but you can't let her know about magic, it's not the time yet." Maria said turning to Alice.

"A darklighter attacked her today, and she saw magic. I know her well enough to say that she won't let that go very easy. In fact if more demon's and darklighters come after her and use magic and demon power.." Alice said a bit worried.

"You have to try, and you must succeed, Paige's life might depend on it and all our future." the Elder said intense.

"If I don't make it, what will happen?" Alice asked.

"You'll see in time." Maria answered before she disappeared. Alice sighed before she orbed out herself and back down to earth to watch over her charge. _It's time that I got closer to Paige, whatever it takes_. The whitelighter thought as she appeared in her own apartment.

**(XXXXXXXXX)**

Paige's scream was loud enough to wake up Prue who was sleeping in the room next to Paige's.

"Paige, Paige, sweetie, wake up." Prue whispered while she tried to wake up and calm down her baby sister. "You're only having bad dreams."

"Darklighter!" Paige screamed as she suddenly woke up heavy breathed.

"There is no darklighter here, and there never will be." Prue said and sat down at Paige's bed while hugging her frightened sister.

"There will be! Darklighters and demons!" Paige said loudly while shaking.

"Paige, calm down. You will wake up Piper and Phoebe; there won't be any darklighter or demon. There are not such things, only dangerous killer humans. Calm down, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep again." Prue said calmly and pushed Paige back down in her bed. Paige bit her lip and closed her eyes. She was too exhausted to argue now. She held tight around Prue's hand until she fell asleep.

**(XXXXXXXXX)**

_End of chapter 1. _

**Note from T:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure if it will be a serie's or a book or wathever just a story, depends. I'll try come with chapter two as fast as I can.

Well.. commet, review, tell me what you think =) Pleas x]

**_~T_**


	2. Gone With The Warlock

_**Charmed**_

_**The power of Paige**_

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own Charmed, AT ALL.

**Minni talking!: **_Okay, here is chapter 2. I know it takes time before I publish, but I just don't have time to write all the time, and pluss I'm working on like 5 other stories at the time to.. x] If you want I may put them up, but you will have to review a little for that xP So, pleas review? It probably willbe a while until next time if not, cuz it's much more fun to write when people are interested. ANYWAYS, enjoy, comment, review, whatever, U know what to do ;D This capter also is a little longer than the other's probably will be._

**Enjoy^^**

Chapter 2.

**_Gone With The The Warlock_**

"Morning Piper." Prue said as Piper walked in to the kitchen.

"Morning how's Paige?" Piper asked while grabbing a toast and a cup of coffee.

"Well, she talked all night, about darklighters and demons." Prue began with a sigh, "I don't really know, but we will find out once she gets up."

"Good morning sisters!" Phoebe said as she walked in too. "Can I have that?" she asked and without waiting for answer she took Prue's toast and grabbed Piper's coffee. None of her older sister's complained, this was so natural so they just found them self something new.

"Morning Pheebs." they said in choir.

"Paige." Piper said as their youngest sister came walking in; still in her light yellow night wear.

"Hello." Paige responded low and dumped down on a chair at the breakfast table.

"What do you want to have for breakfast?" Piper asked as Paige just gave her a 'whatever' look. "Okay, toast it is." Piper said sliding a plate with toast under Paige's face which just looked down at the table. Prue sat down across the table and looked at Paige who looked pretty sad. The oldest sister could see in her youngest sister's eyes that she was clearly not herself.

"Paige, can you tell me how the guy from yesterday looked like?" Prue asked.

"Tall with tattoos on he's right face, black eye's and dressed in black, scary." Paige answered without looking up. "Why?"

"Why? Because we have to find him and get him in jail, that's why." Phoebe answered like it was the most natural thing in the world. Paige's face snapped up.

"No! He'll kill you all. Didn't you hear what I said yesterday? He knows magic, dark magic, or at least something like it. He talked about demons and darklighters." Paige said frightened.

"We have to Paige." Piper said "I mean, if he come back for you."

"Piper's right." Prue said, "I'm going to call Andy right away." she said before grabbing the phone and pushed Andy's number.

"No, what if he come and hurt one of you instead?" Paige said while getting up and trying grabbing the phone from Prue, but she couldn't reach when Prue also got up. Piper grabbed Paige's arm.

"Take it easy, everything will be okay." she said trying to calm down Paige who just seemed to get more and more desperate.

"Andy? Yeah, well, Paige almost got killed last night. I know, I know, take it easy she's fine, but we want to report it. Of course, I'll come down right away. Yeah, Andy, I know that, Piper and Phoebe is watching her." Prue said into the phone, obvious she answered all of Andy's questions. "Okay, I'm going down to the station to meet up with Andy, can you watch Paige?" Prue asked Piper and Phoebe while putting down the phone, grabbing her car keys and then she walked out.

"I don't need baby sitters." Paige said looking annoyed up at Piper and Phoebe.

"Right now you do. If not you'll might get killed, so don't leave the house." Piper replayed. Paige just rolled her eyes, sighed and walked upstairs.

"Do I have to stay? I'm suppose to meet up with Will right about, now." Phoebe said.

"No, I got it, go see your boyfriend. I think Peter will come by here later anyway." Piper answered.

"Thanks, see you later and don't let anything happen to Paige." Phoebe said while walking out, "No pressure." she joked before she disappeared out the door. Piper didn't answer; she just drank up her coffee before going upstairs too.

**(XXXXXXX)**

Prue parked outside the police station before she got out of the car and walked into the station who was very busy. Police officers and parolees walked everywhere while a there were flying papers all around. People yelling and talking loudly.

"Hey, Prue, what are you doing here so early!" a familiar voice called, Prue turned and spotted Darryl Morris, Andy's investigator partner.

"Hey Darryl, I'm looking for Andy, is he here?" Prue asked and waved at Darryl as she walked forwarded to him.

"Yah in the office." Darryl replied pointing out the office Andy was in.

"Thanks." Prue answered with a smile and started walking to Andy's office.

"Andy? Are you there?" Prue asked and knocked at the door. She heard a few noises before the door got open.

"Prue, there you are!" a happy Andy Trudeau said and gave he's girlfriend a quick kiss. Prue kissed him back before they both went inside.

"Hi Andy." Prue smiled and sat down in one of the chairs.

"How are you doing? and how is Paige?" Andy asked and looked pretty sad at Prue.

"We are both fine, I think at least. Paige seemed fine when I left." Prue answered.

"Good, let's straight to business shall we? Get it over with, start the investigation and then I'll take you to lunch." Andy said sitting down in the other chair, grabbing pen and paper.

"Yeah. I told you that Paige was attacked last night. She came running in, really scared and started babbling about," Prue hesitated, should she tell about the darklighter and demon stuff? She decided that she had to, "well, she started talking about darklighters, demon's and magic." Prue finished with a small grin. Andy wrote, but raised his head when Prue said darklighter, demon and magic.

"Probably just a fear effect or something. Have she stopped talking about that?" Andy asked.

"No, not really, but I'm hoping she will." Prue said a bit worried

"If she doesn't you should take her to a hospital and check her head or something," Andy suggested, "but how did he look like?"

"Paige said he was dressed in all black, with tattoo on his right face and very dark, almost black, eyes. Tall, scary." Prue said hoping that it would help.

"Hum, not very much to go on, what kind of weapon did he use? Gun?" Andy asked as he wrote more.

"No, a crossbow Paige told us." Prue said. Andy looked up, confused.

"Crossbow?"

"Yeah, she said he aimed at her and shoot."

"Crossbow's aren't used today, but how did she get away from that anyways?" Andy asked careful.

"She said that she suddenly disappeared and reappeared." Prue said with a new grin, "Probably another imagination. She is only 14 and has probably a lot of that." Prue added.

"Let's hope for that." Andy agreed. "Okay, I'll have someone look at this and see if we can find out anything. "Paige didn't look hurt in any other ways?" he asked.

"No, just really scared."

"Thank god for that at least." Andy said with a sigh. "Is someone with her now?"

"Yes, Piper is watching her." Prue said.

"Good, don't let her go anywhere alone, if the man still is after her.."

"I know, we'll watch her."

"Well, then that creepy part is over." Andy said suddenly sounding much happier, "You want some lunch?"

"Sure." Prue smiled and rolled her eyes a little bit over Andy, he changed mood so fast, it was a good thing tho. Then they both walked out.

**(XXXXXXX)**

Phoebe knocked at her boyfriend's house door and waited for him to open up for her. She didn't have to wait long.

"Pheebs! There you are." Will Rawner said as he opened the door. He took Phoebe in a thigh hug and kissed her intense while dragging her in the door. Typical men, Phoebe thought, but she liked him partly because of it tho. She kissed him back and laid her arms around his shoulders.

"What took you so long?" Will asked as he finished his hello kiss.

"I had to check that everything was okay with Paige, she was almost killed last night." Phoebe answered and followed Will into the living room.

"What? What happened?" Will asked surprised and Phoebe told Will what had happened, at least in cliff note version.

"Good she's okay." Will said with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, she was really lucky, thank god for that." Phoebe agreed as she sat down at the couch next to Will. She leaned her head at his chest.

"I've missed you." Will said with a smile before turning Phoebe's head up to his and kissed her again. He moved himself so that he could hold around her again. The kiss got more intense. Phoebe laid her hands around Will's shoulders again. Will moved his hands up and down Phoebe's back before he's hands got under her sweater. Phoebe notices that Will was trying to take of her sweater. She pulled herself a few inches away so she could talk.

"Will, not now." she whispered. Will met her gaze and looked her in her eyes.

"Why not?" he answered.

"I, I."

"See, you don't got any good excuse."

"I do, I just can't remember it." Phoebe said and smiled a little bit. Will smiled back at her, his hands was still under her sweater. He pulled her back and their lips meet again.

"Come on, love is all you are about." Will said low.

"Will.." Phoebe tried saying. She felt that had got her sweater up over her stomach, oh what the hell, she thought before throwing herself into the game. She kissed him more intense and pulled them tighter together, if that was possible. They fell back on the couch together, while Will tried to get Phoebe's sweater off her. Then suddenly in the very wrong time and definitely wrong place Phoebe's phone started to ring. Phoebe pulled back from the kissing and looked at her ringing phone at the table. The name Piper lightened up the display.

"Ignore it." Will whispered.

"I can't, it's Piper." Phoebe said with a small sigh, she pulled away from Will and grabbed the phone.

"Hi Piper." she said a bit heavy breathed.

"Phoebe, Paige is gone!" Piper's hysterical voice yelled, "I need your help to find her."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming as fast as I can." Phoebe said suddenly going into big protecting sister mood instead of loving girlfriend. She clapped the phone together, picking up her sweater. "Will, I have to go. Paige is gone." she said and took her sweater back on.

"Phoebe, are you sure you have to go? Are you just making an excuse? For, you know." Will was wondering from the couch.

"No, I'm so not." Phoebe answered as she got her sweater back on. "Believe me, I want to, I really do, but right now my sister need my help." she said before she gave Will a quick kiss and gave him a deep look in his blue eyes. "I love you Willy." she said before she headed for the door.

"I love you too Pheebs." Will said as the door locked itself after Phoebe.

**(XXXXXXX)**

Paige was lying in her room, still in nightwear; she probably wouldn't get out today anyway, so why change. She wondered what darklighters really was, and demon's had the darklighter said. Did it really exist? She had seen him appear from nothing with her own eyes.

"Mom, am I going crazy?" she asked looking up, she actually referred to both of her mothers, her adoptive and bio. She had been adopted by the Matthews family, but when they died she was sent to her former home and found Prue, Piper and Phoebe. She already knew that there was a good reason for why she was adopted away. She knew that she was only the half sister, she wasn't supposed to be born, and to protect her mom and dad had adopted her away. Still no one knew who her real father was, but she didn't think much of it. She trusted that her parent's had a good reason, and she had loved her adoptive parents really much too. Paige had never get to really know her real mother tho, because she died not long after Paige was gotten back in the family, but Prue was like a mother, kind of.

"I miss you." she whispered.

"Nice to hear." a sharp voice said. Paige turned surprised and she looked into a pair of dark red eyes, not the same as the day before, but still scary as hell. Paige was about to scream when he covered her mouth. "Say one word and I'll swear it will be the last thing you do." he said sharp. Paige was too scared to do anything, she completely froze in fear. "Good girl." the guy said and before Paige knew it he had grabbed her hands so tight that it hurt and they both disappeared. They reappeared in some kind of cave.

"What are you?" Paige asked low in a high scared voice.

"I'm a darklighter of course stupid girl." the darklighter said before he forced Paige's hands back on her back and bounded her hands up, very tight. Paige let out a little scream in pain, but was fast silenced by the darklighter who put a hand to cover her mouth and grabbed her hair so hard that she got tears in her eyes.

"Shut up!" he growled and then he blindfolded her with some kind of magic, at least that what was Paige thought. "Don't try to walk anywhere that would be bad." the darklighter said before he let her go. Paige couldn't see him, but she did want to try to run and so she did. She started to walk but she didn't come far before it felt like she was thrown back by an invisible wall. She fell to the ground, it was impossible to keep in balance with her hands on her back.

"Told you not to move." the darklighter said from somewhere not far away.

"What do you want with me?" she asked and she could feel that she started to cry.

"What I want? I want to kill you, I would have to, if it was not for that I made a pack with a warlock." the darklighter said, "You see, he wants your stupid pity orbing powers, and they really are bad." the darklighter meant. Paige didn't know what to answer, orb? Her powers? Warlock? What was that?

"Ah there you are Kew." the darklighter suddenly said after something that Paige had seemed like hours, "You're late."

"Is that her?" a new voice answered obvious without caring about the late comment.

"Yes, that is her." the darklighter said sounding like he was bored.

"Nice work Kagu." the new voice, who had to be Kew, answered.

"It was almost too easy." the darklighter, Kagu, answered, "Now get on with it so I can kill her." Kagu said.

"Give her back her sight; I want her to watch as I drain her powers." Kew said and his voice sounded like pure evil. Then Paige could see again, she saw that she was surrounded with black crystals and then she met the warlock, Kew's eyes. He was plain scary. Red eyes, dark skin, dark hair, dark everything, he looked like plain evil. Paige started to shake and more tears reached her eyes. Kew smiled evil, his teeth looked black too. Kew went forward and kicked away one of the crystals. Paige saw her way and tried running.

"No you don't." Kew said, he reached out a arm and Paige felt a sharp pain, she fell and crouched herself in pain while screaming. "Hurt to get your powers sucked out doesn't it?" the warlock asked with an evil laugh. Paige couldn't answer, only scream.

"Hurry before her whitelighter comes." Kagu said like he was in a hurry.

"I want to enjoy this." Kew answered.

"You can do that in hell!" a new voice said, in a lot of bright white light's Alice appeared.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Kagu said before he disappeared in black orbs. Alice threw a little bottle at Kew; suddenly the warlock was on fire. Paige could feel that the pain was gone, only the ropes killed her hands. She turned and saw Kew scream in rage and pain, on fire, before he exploded and disappeared.

"Paige. Come with me." Alice said reaching out a hand. Even tho Alice just had saved Paige's life she looked scared at Alice. She was in complete shock. Alice was her teacher and she had just killed a warlock, whatever that was. Paige shook her head.

"Get away from me!" she shouted before running toward the exit in the cave. she could hear Alice scream after her, but she didn't want to hear. Paige ran, straight out to the woods. She fell and slit herself at a lot of trees, sticks, bushes and so on. She ran until she could see the streets. It was streets that she knew. She wasn't very far from home, but far enough. The sky was dark, it was night. She had been gone all day.

"Help." Paige said low, she didn't have any voice left, she was exhausted, again. Paige started walking toward the Manor, but she didn't come very long before she had to sit down. It was exhausting to walk with your hands bound on you back. Then she heard a familiar voice. '_Piper?' _She thought, "Piper, Piper.." she said low before she took a deep breath, "Piper!" she shouted as loud she could with a harsh voice.

"Paige?" Piper's voice got closer.

"Piper!" Paige shouted again.

"Oh, Paige!" Piper shouted when she saw Paige with tears streaming down from her eyes. Piper got up her cell and called a number as she hugged Paige tight and tried to get up the rose around Paige's hands. "Prue? I've found her, I'll call 911, she need it, believe me. We're in Golden Gate Park." Piper said. "Damn it, I can't get this up." she said after handing up on Prue.

"Piper, I'm so sorry!" Paige said crying into Piper's shoulder.

"Don't worry about that now Paige." Piper answered calling 911. "We need an ambulance fast at Golden Gate Park right away." Piper said into the phone. "Piper Halliwell." she said, "Thanks." she said as she hung up. "Don't worry, the ambulance will come soon, Prue and Phoebe too." Piper said. Paige tried focus on Piper, she blinked, but this entire black dot's kept getting in the way.

"Piper.." she whispered

"What is it?" Piper said and looked at Paige with a look that was pretty worried.

"Help.." was all Paige could get out before she passed totally out.

**(XXXXXXX)**

_End of chapter 2._

**Hope you liked it. Stay tuned x} Review for more or not. U know..**

**_~T_**


	3. Hospitals And Stories

_**Charmed**_

_**The power of Paige**_

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own Charmed, of course x3

**Minni's note:** _Okay, I'm putting this up now cuz I'm going away for a little while so it can take some time before next chapter. I thought you didn't want to wait for that long so x'D. _**NOTE** that_ I didn't have the time to go through it to fix every spelling mistake. So.. DEAL xD Enjoy^^_

**Enjoy^^**

Chapter 3.

**Hospitals And Stories**

Paige blinked against some very strong white lights.

"Whitelighter." she mumbled, but she found out that it only was a bright white room. She blinked several times, she heard a bip sound, and it was really annoying. She could feel something that was on her hands, and something annoying on her face. Paige's sight was still blurry. In reflect she raised her hand to take it off, but her hand was pretty heavy to lift. She looked down and saw Prue lying with closed eyes on the side of her bed with her hand upon Paige's. "Prue." Paige said really low, but Prue woke up. Paige didn't really notice, she just wanted that annoying thing in her face to go away. She raised her other hand who had something on it and was about to rip it off her face, but Prue took Paige's hand and held it.

"Don't do that." Prue said before sitting up. Paige tried to focus on Prue, she blinked and slow her vision got back to almost normal.

"Prue?" Paige said low again.

"Yeah, it's me, how do you feel?" she asked low. Paige used a few seconds to think.

"Tired." she answered at last, "Where am I? Where's Piper? And Phoebe?"

"You're at the hospital; Piper and Phoebe are just going to get something to eat. You're safe." Prue's said and stroke her baby sister over her hair. A nurse came running in to check on everything.

"How do you feel? Dizzy? Tired? Headache? Pain?" the nurse asked.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Paige answered. "What day is it?" she asked turning to Prue.

"It's 2.30 Monday." Prue answered. "You've only been gone for about a day or two. Don't worry." she added.

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?" Paige asked.

"No, why?" Prue asked.

"Nothing.."

"Paige, you have to tell me if something is wrong." Prue said and looked Paige in the eyes.

"I don't want to, not now, I can't even remember clearly." Paige said and looked away, "Later." she mumbled.

"Fine, later, just rest now." Prue said with a nod before looking at her watch. "I have to go to work, but Piper will stop by this afternoon if that's okay with you." she said and looked at Paige again.

"Sure, but why can't I just go home?" Paige asked.

"Because your badly hurt, especially around your hands, so you have to stay here, okay?" Prue said while standing up and grabbing her purse and jacket. Paige only nodded as an answer as Prue left. Then she was all alone again, or, the nurse's was there. One of them said something, but Paige didn't listen, only kept nodding. Suddenly she felt really tired again, she looked up and saw a nurse putting some stuff into the plastic bag that hung over her and lead to her hand. The last thing Paige felt and saw before she fell into deep sleep, was another nurse holding up her hand and unwrapping the bandage that hid her badly wound's around her hands.

**(XXXXXXXX)**

Slowly Paige opened her eyes after a deep sleep. She looked at the 'be pop meter' as she called the most annoying biping sound in the entire world. She looked around; none of her sisters were there. Probably headed off to work or something, in Phoebe's case school. Paige looked up on the clock on the wall, yeah, it was 1.30 PM. She looked at the door as a doctor came in, but he didn't seem like a doctor like the others on the hospital, he looked more like, some kind of psychiatrist type. Paige didn't really think about why he was here at first, her brain was totally out of work, but now it got up to speed and she wanted to just sink down underground. A psychiatrist had been called for her, but the question was why?

"Paige Matthews? Or do you go by Halliwell?" the doctor (psycho man as Paige wanted to call him) asked in a friendly voice, but Paige knew a little about these people's '_methods'_.

"Both." Paige answered low, her voice was still a bit sore from the last few days and she hadn't used it for some time now.

"I'm doctor Max Winston, but you can call me Max." Max said. Paige didn't answer. She just looked at Max and waited. "I'm here to hear about these demons of yours." he continued when Paige didn't say anything.

"I'm not mad." Paige said twisting her hands while she looked at her bandages. "I don't need any psychiatrist." she added just to make sure that this _Max _knew that she knew what he was.

"Of course you're not," Max said pretending to understand, but he couldn't, Paige knew that. She knew that he only tried to do that nice doctor act to gain her trust or something like that. "But I need you to tell me everything you know about your kidnappers." Max said. Paige looked suspicious at the doctor, but she thought, what the heck.

"The first time it was something that called itself a darklighter." Paige began, "He wanted to kill me. He didn't get in very much detail before he tried to kill me with a crossbow that came from nowhere in black fog like magic." She said. Max just sat there and noted as he listened to what Paige said. "The last time was horrible." Paige said looking outside the window. "Another darklighter showed up in my room in lots of black lights. He took me before I could do anything. He tied me up and blinded me with magic. He had captured me in a cage of black crystals. I don't know who they worked, but he said he wanted to kill me, but he had made a pack with a warlock who wanted my-" Paige hesitated, wondering if she wanted to say more.

"What?" Max pushed, but Paige didn't take just that; she looked away and started to cry. She tried to hide it, but Max saw it. "I'm sorry, but I need to know." he said calmly, but Paige didn't want to listen to him. At the same second a nurse came in to check on her wounds and bandages.

"Prue.." Paige whispered, she wanted Prue, she didn't want to be alone with the psychiatrist. The nurse understood that Paige wanted her oldest sister and went to call her. Paige didn't say a word until Prue came, even tho the doctor tried to make her talk. Paige just cried silence and looked up when Prue came in when the doctor was in the middle of a sentence.

"Paige! Are you okay?" Prue said rushing to her sister's side, hugging her and tried to calm her down. Paige clung to her sister and hid her face in Prue's shoulder. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Prue asked the doctor.

"I was asked to come check on her, her story is just nonsense." Max said, now really formal and a hard voice. "She was about to tell me something, but she won't." he said.

"I don't want to be alone with him." Paige whispered to Prue.

"Shh, its okay, I'm here now. You can talk, I'm right here." Prue said. Paige dried her eyes and looked up.

"The darklighter said that the warlock wanted my whitelighter powers." Paige started to say, but the words faded more and more for every word, but they still got it all. Max wrote, but didn't say anything.

"Your whitelighter powers?" Prue asked in the big sister sweet talk voice. Paige nodded.

"He said it wasn't much, but I know he meant that they would grow." Paige said low.

"You don't have powers sweetie." Prue said and stroke her sister over her hair trying to calm her down.

"I know, but that what he said. He said it! What if it's true? What do I do then?" Paige asked shivering.

"Nothing is going to happen to you sweetie, don't worry, I'm here, and so are Piper and Phoebe."

"Something else happened to." Paige began again and Max looked a little up. "Mrs. Canell showed up. In bright blue and white lights. The warlock and darklighter called her a whitelighter. They said she was mine. She helped me escape, but I was so scared, I don't know what to think."

"Mrs. Canell? Your history teacher?" Prue asked and Paige nodded again.

"Well, I think I got what I came for." Max suddenly said getting up after writing down all he wanted. He went out after that leaving the two sisters alone.

**(XXXXXXXX)**

"Okay, you're ready to go home." the nurse said to Paige when Prue helped her on with her sweater. "You have to keep your wounds clean, and don't lift any heavy objects, preferably no objects at all the next few days so the wounds around your hands can heal properly. It's just to call if you need us. Try stay calm the next day's too and remember to take the medicines we gave you."

"I'll take care of it." Prue said when Piper came in. "Hi, Piper, can you take Paige out in the car and I'll take her stuff and medicines." Prue asked.

"Of course." Piper said taking Paige's hand. "Come on, we will wait in the car for you." Piper said as they walked out. Prue picked up all of Paige's stuff before turning to a new doctor who came in.

"Prue Halliwell?" he asked Prue who nodded. "I'm doctor Dave Icer, and I have spoken to doctor Winston about the story that your sister was talking about and it just doesn't make any sense. The police will talk to this Mrs. Canell from her story, but if she does not stop talking about magic and demons you might take her to see a psychiatrist if that won't work-" the doctor hesitated, "Well, let's just take it from there."

"She's fine. She will be fine." Prue said not entirely proven, but she actually thought of it, but she wanted to wait and see first.

"There you are Prue." Piper said as Pure came out from the hospital. Paige was in the backseat and Piper got in the car as did Prue before they backed out form the lot and headed home where Phoebe waited. They were all silence on the way home. Prue stopped the car in front of the house and they all went inside where Phoebe was greeting them with a smile.

"Welcome home Paigey!" Phoebe said hugging Paige.

"Okay, who what's some of my late night snack and hot chocolate before we go to bed?" Piper asked and everyone wanted. Piper went to the kitchen and wiped up some omelet and made hot chocolate to all of them. After eating they all went to bed. It seemed like things would go back to normal after a few days, but they could only hope. Destiny had a different kind of thought for the four sisters, particularly for the youngest one, Paige.

**(XXXXXXXX)**

_End of chapter 3._

**Review, tell me what you think :P As I said, I didn't have time to check spelling mistakes and it can be a while before next chapter..**

**_~T_**


	4. Read If You Dear

_**Charmed**_

_**The power of Paige**_

**DISCLAMER:** Don't own Charmed.

**Minni's note:** _I'M A GOD DAMN IDIOT! I FORGOT TO PUT UP THIS CHAPTER. MAN I AM SO FREAKING SORRY! **Review**._

**Enjoy^^**

Chapter 4.

**Read If You Dear**

It had been several days since Paige got home from the hospital, but she still had to stay in and she couldn't go to school. Her hands slowly got better, but not her stories. She refused to let it go.

"Prue? Can you drive me to the library? I want to borrow some books." Paige asked Prue who sat in the conservatory and read the newspaper.

"Sure, just don't lift any heavy books okay?" Prue said. Paige rolled her eyes.

"I won't I promise." Paige said. They both got in the car before the drove. "I'll probably be here for a while. You can go to work if you want to. I'll call when I need to get home." Paige said as she went out of the car. Prue looked a bit worried, but she agreed and drove to her work while Paige went inside and headed for the section where there were books who really was serious about magic and Wiccan stuff. Paige read over a few headlines. _Everything you need to know about rituals_, _Spells_, _Witch craft_, _Demons_, _Old witch legends_, _All about magic_, _The magical world_, _Magical creatures_, _The Wicca way_, and so on. Paige took out almost every one of them, she left out the first and the last. She sat down on one of the computer's who stood there. Clicked in on Google and opened a Microsoft Word program where she could write what she wanted, in case she couldn't find it back in the books later. Paige started to work through all the books, if she needed to she searched a little. She wrote a lot.

"Spells can be improvised, but only a witch can say them so they work.. Good witches, bad witches.. Demons.. Underworld.. Wizards.. Unicorn.. Demon child.. Blessing.. Summoning.." Paige mumbled often these words along with a bunch of other words to. Slowly she finished with the books one after another. She sat there for hours reading, searching, and writing. Paige closed the last book. a lot of what she had read was nonsense, but some of t wasn't that half bad. She went back to the shelf. She looked more behind the surface and found this big dusty book. Paige didn't care about that 'no heavy lifting' thing. The book looked way to interesting. In front of the book it was this old picture of some kind of triangle-like thing, a Triquetra was what it was called. Paige had seen it before in the other books and the internet. The book was called _Ancient Book Of Demons_. Paige flipped a little trough it, it was old. _What a weird book, and weird name on a book too. _Paige thought. She took the book back to the table and opened it on the first page. "Don't read this if you are easy to scare!" was what stood at the first page with big squiggly font. Paige got really curious about the book and she decided to take it home to read it there. She printed out everything she had written, it was a lot, about 30 pages or something. Paige went to the desk and said that she wanted to borrow the book. When she had done that she took up her cell and called Prue.

"Hey, Prue, can you come pick me up now?" Paige asked when Prue answered.

"I can't, but I'll have Piper come." Prue said.

"Okay." Paige answered. Not long after Paige saw Piper's car pull up. Piper got out of the car and saw Paige with the big heavy book.

"Paige! You're not supposed to carry that heavy stuff." Piper sighed and took the book. "Here let me take that." she said.

"Sorry, but I want to read it." Paige answered as she sat in.

"Why?" Piper asked looking at the headline.

"I'm not sure, but it seems interesting." Paige responded as Piper just shook her head and shrugged a little stated, but she didn't say anything. "Jump in and let's go home." she said getting in the car drivers seat. Paige sat in behind her older sister and put her papers and the book in her lap. She wanted to open the book at once, but she also wanted to wait until she came home. They backed up in the driveway outside the Halliwell Manor. Piper stopped the car, took Paige's book and carried it inside for her. "Where do you want it?" she asked Paige who just shrugged and pointed at the table in the living room. "Okay, I'll go start dinner, don't you dear to lift this book." she said before putting the book on the table and going into the kitchen. Paige rolled her eyes a little before she sat down and opened the book, looking at the first nine words which were written there. She hesitated before flipping the pages forward to the first page where it stood about demons, or in this case, something called a warlock.

"The _blinker _warlock is of the worst warlock we have ever faced. His name is Matthew he is the strongest warlock we have meet. He can steal any witch powers if they are used against him. We are on our edge. He has so much power he have gotten by tricking other witches to use their power's against him. Once he got them, they won't be any use against him." Paige read low and slowly for herself. She read a little bit more. She went through which powers this demon had and how they tracked him. She read a spell to trap the demon inside a locket and she also saw a list of ingredients for the vanquish of it. She read on a few pages, really excited.

**(xxxxxxx)**

"I'm home!" Prue's voice called from the door. Paige hadn't noticed how fast the time had gone past. She had read through a lot of stuff, almost the entire book. Basic level demons and warlocks. A few named demons and warlocks, like; _The Shocker demon, Shax, Vampires, Furies, Wendigo, Barbas, _and so on. She looked up when Prue came in with a smile. "Hi, I hope you didn't carry that book home." she said sitting down next to her youngest sister who had this bog book and a lot of papers floating all over the table.

"No, Piper helped me." Paige said flipping the book shut.

"Aha, what is it about?" Pure asked and looked at the cover. "It looks really old."

"It is old. It is a book about demons, warlocks and that kind of things. It doesn't say much about darklighters tho." Paige answered with a small sigh.

"Oh, sweetie, are you still doing that? Talking about it?" Prue said and hugged her sister.

"Yes, I am. I won't let it go that easy, Prue. I said that already." Paige replied picking up all the papers and put it in a red map she'd found. Outside of the map Paige had written: "Demon Sources. Do not touch." With her own hand writing.

"Mmm.." was all Prue said before she went to the kitchen to talk to Piper. Paige sighed and about five minutes later Piper's head came out from the kitchen door.

"Can you come in? We have to check your wounds." Piper said smiling, "and by the way, it's dinner time." she added. Paige got up and went into the kitchen where Prue was ready with all sorts of medicine's she had gotten from the hospital. Paige rolled her eyes and sat down and held her hands forward while the older sister took of the bandage and looked at her wounds.

"They aren't too bad. We just have to clean them a little and put on new bandage." Prue said, as she did with Piper assisted. Paige just sat there and waited. She wanted to read more in the book. She had read the last headline and it was really cool it said; _The Source_. something definitely evil she thought. The most fun thing was that everything in that book seemed to be true, or at least pretty much like the truth. As far as she thought tho, because everything else had just been crap, mostly, but this book. It looked so damn real! Paige couldn't really tell how she knew what was real and not, she just knew, like she had some unknown knowledge of it from the past or something.

"Dinner is ready." Piper said and put the dinner on the table. No need to wait for Phoebe, she always showed up when they started eating.

"Okay you're good to go." Prue said as she attached the last bandage to Paige's hands. They both sat down and Phoebe came running in of course.

"How do you do that?" Paige asked her.

"Do what?" Phoebe answered as she sat down.

"Time exactly when its dinner and any other meal's for that matter without anyone calling you?"

"Oh, well, I guess I have an inner clock or something." Phoebe said with a laugh.

**(xxxxxxx)**

"The Source." Paige looked at the headline of the last chapter in the book. She looked down on the page.

"He is the Source of all evil, it's King. Only upper level demons may report to The Source. He has the powers to manipulate people, control them, and fire energy and to read other's souls. When the Charmed circle comes or if it does, he will destroy it by killing one of them." Paige read. '_Who or what is the Charmed circle_?' Paige wondered. as she looked down, it was a rough sketch of something. A man or something, his face was only black hidden behind a black hood. Paige shivered down her back and shook herself. She felt like something was looking at her. She turned, and everywhere she seemed to see black eyes, red eyes, scary faces, smiles with fangs and a lot of scary things. Paige felt like she was spinning, her head was spinning. Demons and fire balls everywhere. Paige heard whispering voices in her head. Suddenly a scream filled Paige's ears, this wasn't in her head, and she could hear it loud and clear. She was spinning. She looked down at the book, if she wasn't just imagining it the picture, or drawing, started to move. Maybe it was just her who was so confused but still. Suddenly everything turned black. The last thing Paige remembered was that she closed the book fast.

"Paige? Paige? Paige, wake up..!" Phoebe's voice reached Paige as she blinked and sat up on the couch. She felt a thumping in her head.

"Ow, what happened? Who screamed?" Paige asked as she rubbed her head.

"It was you who screamed. Did something happen?" Phoebe asked.

"Eh, I, I don't remember," Paige started to say slowly, "I was looking in the book, and. Then. The eyes. The voices. The faces. The demons.." Paige stumbled in her own words. Phoebe narrowed her eyes a little, but then Prue came in. She had heard everything from the other room.

"What are you talking about Paige? Voices? Demons again?" Prue asked patting Paige on her head.

"Yeah. I think the- Source, tried to come. From the book, I don't know how of why." Paige said nodding.

"Okay, Paige, you have to see, that it's not real. Demons and magic, it doesn't exist." Prue said calmly, but then Paige was on her feet in a flash.

"It is real! It's damn real! Demons are real! Darklighters are real! Magic EXIST!" Paige exploded. She screamed all of this to her sisters who looked pretty surprised of their baby sister's act.

"What is going on? I heard shouting form the-" Piper began as she came in and saw the whole scene that was going on. "What did I just walk into?" she asked looking from one to another.

"Nothing." Prue said before glancing at her watch, "We'll talk about this later, I have to go." she said "and Piper you have to come with me."

"Why what is it?" Piper asked, but she got a warning glance from Prue and they both went out.

"Wait for me! Can you drop me of at Will's on the way?" Phoebe said and ran after them, leaving Paige alone in the living room. Paige closed her eyes before sighing and going to her room with the book under her arm, quite determined to find out what was going on.

**(xxxxxxx)**

_END OF THE REAL CHAPTER 4._

_**I'M SO SO SO SORRY I HAVE OT SAY IT AGAIN!... SO NOW EVERY CHAPTER WILL KIND OF JUMP FORWARD,,**_

_**~T**_


	5. Psychologist' s

_**Charmed**_

_**The power of Paige**_

**DISCLAMER:** Still, I do not own Charmed :P

**Minni's note:** _Okay, so I didn't put this through a translator either, why? because it take's way to long time that's why. So if you find spelling mistake's or something, you can tell me, but you know why everything isn't totally right. I don't have the time to put every single word through a translator, I take the word's I'm most unsure of, but, yeah that's the cause. **ALSO**, this and the next chapter I think, will be a little short.. Sorry about that x] **Review**._

**Enjoy^^**

Chapter 5.

**_Psychologist' -S_**

Prue hadn't dropped Phoebe off, because Phoebe too could have some use of being where she and Piper was headed. First Phoebe had become angry, but after she understood. Prue parked her car in the lot outside the Psychologist Center, better known as the Sanitarium or Mental Institute, or among the younger people, Madhouse. They all three went inside, none of them really wanted to do this, but it was necessary to keep their youngest sister safe. The problem was that these people might push Paige to hard, or tried to get her admitted to the center. Something they didn't want to see, but it was their last option. They were all out of their leg.

"Hey, we're here to see doctor Dave Icer or doctor Max Winston?" Prue said to the lady behind the counter. "Our name is Halliwell." she added. The lady clicked a little on the computer.

"Ah, doctor Winston said you might be back. He and doctor Icer will be right with you. Have a seat." the lady said pointing at the couch in the corner. The sister's went over and sat down, waiting for the doctors. Soon both of the doctors came out for them.

"Give him 0.2!" doctor Winston said into a room before he came all the way over as doctor Icer already had. "Hello Miss. Halliwell." he said taking Prue's hand and afterward Piper's and Phoebe's. Doctor Icer did the same. "My guesses that your younger sister's imagination have became worse? Yeah, I was afraid of that. She really does have a very developed imagination." Doctor Winston said, half carrying away talking for himself.

"Okay, could we just get to the point? You seem to know why we are here, so can we go to the point where you tell us what we have to do?" Prue interrupted.

"Of course miss. Halliwell." doctor Icer said and found a map he had under his arm. "Strong imagination of demons, magic, witches and other imagined creature's right? To believe that it's real and living. Trying to fight it and get her pretty bad hurt because of it." he said while reading off the paper. "She hasn't been to any school psychologist?" doctor Icer asked Prue.

"No, she hasn't been to school since." Prue answered crossing her arms over her chest.

"You think we should?" Piper asked.

"No, She seems to be too involved in this fantasy world, or reality, of hers, I think we need more professional work in her case." doctor Winston said.

"Doctor Winston is right. I think we should send professional help. If we sent two it should do it for starters, more will maybe only confuse her and make her more stressed or get her to draw herself more into the fantasy world." doctor Icer said.

"Okay, will they come home to us? or do we have to take Paige to your office? Because I don't think she will be so up to it." Phoebe said a bit worried.

"That's okay, we can come to your house, and you all can be there if you want to." doctor Icer said. "We'll send with you-" he looked in his paper's, "doctor Alice Canell and doctor Winston here will be able to go too."

"I'm sorry, did you say Alice Canell?" Prue asked narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, it's just that, it's the name of Paige's school teacher in history."

"Yes, doctor Canell also work in school partly. That is why we think she'll fit. Paige already knows her in a way." doctor Icer said smiling.

"Well, I don't know, but you're the expert." Prue said. "When can you come?" she asked.

"We can come tomorrow morning. It's too late to go now anyway. Make sure Paige gets a good nigh sleep and we will be over around 12.30PM." doctor Winston said. The sister's nodded.

"Put the charge on my name, Prue Halliwell." Prue said before they left.

"Paige?" Piper called as they came home. Piper went upstairs to find her little sister sleeping on her been with the big old book on her chest. Piper smiled for herself before slowly putting the book on Paige's table. She put a blanket over Paige before she turned out the light and went down. "She's sleeping." Piper said to her sister's. Now it was only to wait for the next day to find out what would happen.

**(XXXXXXX)**

Paige was on her way down the stairs in the Manor when the rang on the door. Piper came flying out from the kitchen as usual to open up. Paige stood as frozen to the ground when she saw who it was, that awful doctor Winston and her teacher, Mrs. Canell. This was weird, what the heck did they do here? Even more surprised Paige was when Piper seemed to not be surprised at all. She invited then into the living room as she called for Prue, Phoebe and Paige. Paige ran down the last couple of stairs when Phoebe and Prue came down behind her and they all went into the living room.

"What are they doing here?" was the first thing Paige asked as she sat down on the couch across the table between the two couches in the living room. Prue and Phoebe sat on both sides of their sister, as to protect her.

"Well, myself and Max is here to talk to you." doctor (Mrs.) Canell started to say.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." Paige interrupted. "I have some study to do."

"School work?" Canell asked hopefully.

"No, demon study." Paige said and was going to get up but Prue held her back.

"Just listen for a second; it might be good for you." Prue said. Paige sighed before sitting down, but only because Prue said to.

"So, we are here to talk to you, about your, ah, demons." doctor Winston said. "We want you to tell us everything, your sister's can stay here with you if you want to, but you have to let us into your mind." he said.

"Why the heck would I do that?" Paige asked, "You don't believe me anyway. So why waste my time?" she said.

"Because it's important to talk about your problems." doctor Winston said.

"Problems? What are you? Psychologists?" Paige asked and when nobody said anything she saw what they were doing. "You are!" she shouted. "I don't need you; I don't need to talk to you. You wouldn't understand for a second. I'm not crazy you know!" Paige said loud looking with disgust on doctor Winston and Canell.

"We know that. We know that you are confused and-" Canell started to say.

"I'm not confused!" Paige yelled.

"Well, actually, from our kind of view, you are." doctor Winston said, "and you don't let us in, let us help you, we might have to do something you probably won't like." he said, with a little harsh voice.

"What is that?" Paige asked and looked the doctor in his eyes before she realized it herself, they was going to put her in one of those crazy places where only mad and weird people went, where they went, and never came back from. "NO!" Paige shouted angry and she felt that tears were coming. She wanted to go up, run, but she felt Pure, Piper and Phoebe's hands on her shoulder's, so she couldn't. "You're with them! You went to them!" Paige yelled at her older sisters.

"It's out of our hands Paige." Piper said with a small sigh of regret.

"I won't go with you." Paige said looking at them all after turn.

"You don't have to come now," Canell started to say.

"I won't go, EVER!" Paige interrupted.

"Okay, we'll see about that. Try go to school tomorrow." Canell said. Paige didn't answer; she only got up and went upstairs to the book. Paige flipped through the pages, looking for something she couldn't put her finger on. She saw through all of the demons and warlocks who were named, but she didn't care about them. Paige knew that when she found it she would know who or what she was looking for. For hours Paige sat in her room looking in the book, it wasn't much light in her room and it was getting darker outside. It got harder to see, but Paige didn't care, at all. Every time Pure, Piper or Phoebe tried to come in and talk to her she yelled; "GET OUT!" back. It got late, Paige couldn't think clear, she was so angry and felt so betrayed by her sister's. Paige saw a picture in the book, of a possessor demon, she read down the page, without really following. The only thing Paige thought was: _That is the demon_.

**(XXXXXXX)**

"Why are you doing this? It doesn't make sense, it only takes time." a male voice said.

"Because, I want to have some fun, make her weak before I take her out." was the answer.

"It's a dangerous game, Maiax." the other voice said.

"Do you question my orders? My decisions?" the other voice said sharply before turning around, and the face of Max Winston came into light. Possessed by the demon called Maiax.

"No, of course not Maiax, I'm just saying that-"

"Well I didn't ask for your opinion!" Maiax called with Max' voice, before the other demon could say anything Maiax had an energy ball in his hands and fired it onto him. The demon screamed before turning into flames, melting and disappearing. "Nobody tell me I'm wrong." Maiax whispered with a voice that did not sound human at all, it sounded like pure evil.

**(XXXXXXX)**

_End of chapter 5._

_**Review pleas ^^**_

**_~T_**


	6. Danny Is A Demon

_**Charmed**_

_**The power of Paige**_

**DISCLAMER:** Charmed is not owned by me.

**T's talking**: _Well, as I said in the last chapter, I do not run every word through a translator. Deal with it :P I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit.. weird maybe, but Ijsut wanted to have it in.. sort of.. Well well, hope you like it anyway. Yeah, and as I said, it's a bit short. **Review!**_

**Enjoy^^**

Chapter 6.

_**Danny Is A Demon**_

Paige woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. Slowly Paige got up. She was going to school, for the first time since the first demon attack. Paige found an outfit to wear before grabbing her school bag that had been lying in the corner of her room ever since, _that day_. Paige drew a brush through her brown long hair before sighing and walking down to the kitchen where Piper and Prue was. Phoebe had already gone to school.

"Morning Paige." Prue said and Paige didn't even look at her, she was still angry from what her sister's had done. Prue sighed, "I'll drive you to school, come on." she said and took her car keys from the hanger. Paige only grabbed a toast before going after Prue out to the car. Without a word Paige sat in and they drove in silence. Paige didn't say goodbye or anything when they got to the school; she only jumped out from the car and went straight for the school without looking back.

"Paige! Your back!" a girl's voice called from the school door. It was one of Paige's friends, Carol "Ollie" Dawn.

"Hey Ollie." Paige said with a slightly strained smile.

"Where have you been? We've all been so worried, and your sister wouldn't tell us anything." Ollie said rolling her eyes.

"Home, mostly, but it's really, really, hard to explain everything that has happen." Paige answered with a sigh.

"Try me." Ollie said smiling a little as they began to go through the hall's in the school. Paige looked at Ollie, narrowing her eye's a little bit. Paige bit her lips before sighing again.

"Nothing I just-" Paige began slowly, but then the school bell rang, "I'll tell you later, Come on let's go." she said instead before they went inside and to their classroom. Paige found her usual seat by the window in the classroom and Ollie sat down behind her.

"Good morning class." the teacher said as he came in, Mr. Pental, Mike Pental. He usually was a pretty good and nice teacher, but he looked very tired today.

"Good morning Mr. Pental." the class mumbled together as an answer as always.

"Okay, let's start with a petition." Mr. Pental said and found a list of the class's names. "Dave Andrew." he began and yawned, it seemed like he couldn't help it.

"Here" David said raising his hand.

"Maria Bucks." Mr. Pental continued, "Ollie Dawn, Misty Fawer, Mike Ispar, Sarah Jeller, Danny Karch, Simon Lighst." he said and everyone answered after turn, Ollie was the only one that was called with her nickname and not her real name, everyone called her Ollie and not Carol, it was just the way it was. Mr. Pental continued to call up names form the class list as everyone answered. Paige didn't pay attention, she looked outside the window.

"Haha, Paige is deaf." a slick voice said out, it was Danny who talked. Paige turned to him, what did he mean? Then she realized that Mr. Pental had called her name, twice without her noticing it and of course Danny had to comment and teas her about it, as usual.

"I'm here." Paige said quickly raising her hand.

"Way the go Piggy, you finally managed to speak." Danny teased her and his little crowd laughed with him. Danny and his friends, Simon, Greg, Dakota, Jonas and Terry were always being mean to everyone, but especially mean to Paige. Paige really didn't like Danny, he was so freaking mean she thought. "By the way, where have you been for the last week? I heard that you chased fantasy creatures." Danny continued with a huge slimy grin. At the moment Paige only wanted to slap him, but she managed to keep herself from doing something stupid.

"Shut up, Danny." Paige managed to warn and looked at Danny while narrowing her eyes before Mr. Pental could say anything. Anyways, Mr. Pental looked too tired to even try to stop the small fight that was going on in his class this morning.

"Ooo, look, behind you, a ghost!" Danny said making a face as he laughed with his friends without listening to Paige's pity warning, or, pity he thought at least.

"I didn't chase anything, and not ghosts." Paige snarled.

"Then what? The Loch Ness monster?" Danny asked.

"Demons." Paige said, she couldn't hold back, it just slipped out of her, she was so angry with Danny.

"Demons? Demons don't exist, Piggy." Danny said rolling his blue eyes. Paige looked at him with great reluctance and disgust.

"I think, for all that I know, that _you _might be a demon! You sure as hell act like one!" Paige said, "No, your acting worse! More like an idiot, moron, your acting stupid, like a little spoiled brat!" Paige said furious and looked at Danny.

"Haha, funny, you're so stupid that you believe in demons and that supernatural stuff. Ooo, mammy, I'm so scaaaared! Come and save me!" Danny said in a baby voice. "Oh, no, wait, Piggy doesn't have a mommy." he said in a cruel voice and laughed again. That was it for Paige, she threw herself forward. Paige nailed Danny to the floor before he could do a damn thing, Paige grabbed after Danny's throat, she wanted to strangle him, there and then, and she wanted him to suffer.

"Go to hell! Don't ever talk about my mom like that! I'll kill you! You, bastard! You, you _demonic monster_!" Paige yelled, she was really ticked off now, Mr. Pental suddenly came to himself. He ran over to the two students.

"Miss. Matthews! Get off Mr. Karch now!" Mr. Pental yelled and dragged Paige off Danny with force. He was a strong young teacher and much stronger than both Paige and Danny so they got forced from each other.

"You're crazy Piggy!" Danny screamed. "Man, you tried to kill me! That's probably why you haven't been her. Your sister's wanted to keep you away from _normal _people, so we would be safe! You're crazy! _CRAZY_!" Danny yelled and rubbed his neck.

"Paige! Headmaster's office, now! Danny, sit down, and be quiet." Mr. Pental said very upset and really angry. Paige didn't make one move at all. "Okay, I'll take you." Mr. Pental said as he grabbed Paige's arm and took her with him to the headmaster's office to Even Jackson. "Can't believe what you were thinking,.." Mr. Pental mumbled as he shook his head. Paige only looked forward, blinded by hate to Danny without caring what might would happen now.

"Come in." Mr. Jackson's voice said as Mr. Pental knocked at the headmaster's office door.

"Even, Paige Matthews here just tried to strangle a fellow student, Danny Karch Mr. Pental said as he forced Paige down in a chair.

"I'll take care of this. You go back to your class Mike." Mr. Jackson said. He knew why Paige hadn't been to school, and he knew that Paige struggled at home and with a lot at the moment. Mr. Pental went and Mr. Jackson turned to Paige. "Paige Matthews, what were you thinking? Did you try to kill one of your classmates?"

"That dirt bag sure as hell is not my mate! And he deserved it! He's a jerk, he always has been. He has been picking on everyone since day one. He should just be thrown in hell to burn for all eternity." Paige said with a voice filled with disgust and hatred. She crossed her arms and looked at the floor without looking at Mr. Jackson.

"Miss. Matthews, you cannot call other student's that and you shouldn't talk like that, about hell and burning for all eternity. It's serious stuff to talk about. Dangerous can it be too." Mr. Jackson said harsh. Paige just shrugged as answer. Mr. Jackson shook his head and sighed loud. "I think I'll call your parents, sorry sisters, and then they can come pick you up. You cannot be here when you try to strangle other student's. I hope that your sister's know what to do." he said. He didn't want to become more involved in this _'case' _that he had to.

"Whatever." Paige answered without looking at the headmaster, still just looking at the floor.

"You sit there until they arrive. Understand?" Mr. Jackson said before going out to call Paige's older sisters.

"Sure, whatever.." Paige mumbled as answer. Paige thought about what she just had done. She actually had wanted to kill Danny. He was such a jerk. Paige closed her eyes and thought. What had really driven her to it? It was just anger and the desire for revenge that had. She opened her eyes for a little again, looking around in the headmaster's office, not that it was very much to look at. Did her wanting to kill Danny, did that make her evil? Paige didn't know, and she didn't want to know. She did do what she thought was right, or, he did deserve it, he was evil. Evil enough. Paige could hear footstep's outside the door, and she knew that one of her sister's would come in, probably pretty angry.

"Paige." it was Piper's voice who reached Paige's ears. Paige closed her eyes for a minute again before opening them and turning to Piper slowly.

"Mmm.." Paige said low and bit her lip.

"Come, let's just go home." Piper said with a sigh. Paige knew that something wasn't right. Piper would never let her off the hock that easy. Maybe she wanted Prue to back her up? Or maybe she wanted to wait until they got in the car or home? Not that she complained really. Together they got out in the car and drove the short way home.

**(XXXXXXXX)**

_End of chapter 6._

_**Review ^^**_

**_~T_**


	7. Mental Olympics

_**Charmed**_

_**The power of Paige**_

**DISCLAMER:** As I always say, Charmed does not belong to me.

**Minni speaking up!:** First of all; I am sorry for not have posted this before. I was supose to do it before I went on some family stuff without internet, but I didn't have the time. So it's here now, hope you enjoy it :P

_As I said, haven't put it trough a traslator. Okay, I think that the story will take a pretty dramatic turn just as you know xD Yeah, I'm in a drama queen mood for once, sue me x] Another thing, I've figured that this Max Wiston person of mine, probably will show up way more than I had in mind, so kind of a new recurring role xD**(Keep in minde it probably will come fore of them)** I don't know how meny of the other recurring roles that will come and go can change at any thime, so don't care so much about those role settings of mine x] Except for the main roles of course. Hope you like it :D **Review**._

**Enjoy^^**

Chapter 7.

_**Mental Olympics**_

Piper stopped in the driveway outside the Manor. Paige looked out the car window, and she saw a big white van standing there, along with another white car. She looked after some kind of writing on the van, like a logo or something, but there was nothing. Paige was about to turn to Piper and ask about it, but her older sister had already gone out of the car and was headed to the Manor. Paige hurried after Piper and caught her by the door.

"What is those white cars' doing here? And why doesn't it stand anything on the van? Shouldn't it?" Paige asked looking at Piper who didn't answer. She only opened the door and went in. Paige went after, thinking that Piper was only angry for what she had done in class. Then she went into the conservatory and it was people there, a lot of people, okay, it was only like four persons, but still.

"What is going on..?" Paige asked Prue as she spotted Prue talking to doctor Winston.

"Paige, sweetie." Pure said and came over and hugged Paige tight. "It's going to be okay, okay?"

"Em, sure.. I guess.. What is all these people doing here?" Paige asked and looked up at the oldest sister. Paige saw Prue's sad eyes, and then she understood what all these people were there for. "No! No, no, _NO_!" she yelled. Paige wrung out of Prue's grip and was about to run when two of the men who was there grabbed her and held her back like nothing, even tho Paige fought to get free as much as she possible could. "Let go of me!" Paige yelled, tears started steaming from her eyes.

"Shh, Paige, shh, it's going to be okay, I promise." Prue said trying to calm down her baby sister who didn't listen at all. Paige screamed, yelled, wanted to curse everyone who was there she so didn't want to, it was nothing wrong with her, she was telling the damn truth!

"Straight jacket." Paige heard Mr. Winston say low. Then she totally lost it.

"No! Get off me! Leave me alone!" Paige yelled, she scratched, bit, wrung, did everything she could, but the two men wouldn't let go. A third man came with a white tight jacket, and together they forced Paige into it. Paige couldn't move her arms anymore. She only cried her vision was blurry by tears. She could spot Prue who turned away and she could see Piper who also cried. Phoebe only stood at the door, without saying anything. Paige tried to kick the men in their legs, but it didn't work, nothing did. They half carried Paige out to the van while she was resisting every step of the way. They opened up and carried her inside.

"Hold her." one of them said as they forced Paige down in some kind of chair and attached her hands to thick straps coming out from the wall, they did the same to her feet. Then they took something similar to a baby harness, in the same kind of straps, who came up from the chair between Paige's knees. Two other came from right over her shoulders, on the one between her knees it was one you could put the two others into. They did that and now Paige couldn't move at all. The van was pretty big, and it was empty, except from the chair that Paige was in. The men went out and locked the door. It became dark and silence. Paige couldn't hear anything from the outside, sound proof. The only thing Paige could hear was her own heavy breath and gasp's. She tried to jerk the straps of the hanger, but that didn't work, of course, she hadn't expected it to either, but she had to try. The only thing Paige could do was to cry silence and wait.

"You won't harm her or anything right?" Prue asked a bit husky. "She will be okay? We can visit her when we want to?" she asked, the other sister's and doctor Winston stood at the porch looking when the van got closed.

"Yes, of course, but we have decided to take Paige to another institute, the Mental Olympics right outside town. Because she has showed a lot of violent acts, or the fact that she did try to strangle her class mate, as you told me." doctor Winston said looking at Prue.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Phoebe asked with tears in her eyes,

"Well, it will be safer for her, and the other patients. We also have specialists there to take care of violent patients. Paige will be a little more isolated there, but other than that it's much of the same." doctor Winston informed the sister's.

"Then we want to come with to see this place. I will not send Paige to a place I haven't seen myself. I want to see where my sister is going to stay. I want to see the place." Piper said.

"We all want to." Prue added.

"Okay, then, you can come with now, but you can't talk to Paige in a couple of days. Is that okay?" doctor Winston asked. The sister's hesitated a little before they nodded.

"Not more than 3 days from now okay?" Prue said and the doctor nodded.

"Agreed." doctor Winston said and they all got into the smaller white car. "This place maybe seem a little, harder, than the usual ones, but it is helpful in length. It's not as horrifying as it seems." doctor Winston informed as they drove out before the white van who drove out after, carrying the crying Paige inside who couldn't hear a thing from the outside.

**(XXXXXXXXXX)**

"This place doesn't exactly look like a happy place." Phoebe commented as they arrived outside the big Mental Olympics institute.

"Yeah, it look kind of depressing and.. closed." Piper said looking at the high grey walls, or, more like brick and metal or something like that. It was everything they could see from the outside.

"This is the place for our patients who are a bit.. violent." doctor Winston said. "It doesn't look very nice outside, I know, but it's really helping." the doctor promised. (_Not that if the sister's actually had seen the inside they would approve, but they trusted the doctor, unfortunately.)_

"It better.." Prue said low, "If this treatment of yours make her worse, or hurt her in any way.." she warned.

"It won't." doctor Winston hurried to say. A big metal door went open as they drove into the back of a big part brick part metal building. There were no windows on this wall that turned out to the parking lot.

"Oh my god, that's so depressing.." Phoebe said looking around. It was nothing there, except for a few more white vans and cars. The metal door closed behind them.

"You can't come into the rooms, some of the patients isn't suppose to see stranger's or have contact with the outside world." doctor Winston said.

"I guess that's okay.. Can you drive us home now?" Prue said, trying to block out her feelings and hoping that this would be for the best. She had to believe it, for Paige, they all had to.

"I will." the doctor said. He turned to the car window which was open, "Take her to her room, Paige Matthews." he said and gave a map to another man who nodded as answer. The doctor backed out from the parking and they drove out from the Mental Olympics.

**(XXXXXXXXXX)**

Back in the van Paige had started to mumble for herself in the dark van, talk to herself in the dark. She felt the bumps on the road. She wished that she knew where they drove her, but she didn't have a chance in hell to figure it out. She had totally given up trying to get loose from the straps and the jacket. The van door opened and Paige narrowed her eyes against the light who came in. Two men came and released her from the straps. They took her out of the van and Paige looked around. High brick, metal, walls everywhere. More white vans and cars. Paige didn't even try to get loose from the men who held her; she knew she couldn't do it anyway. She saw for her sister's but they were nowhere to be found. She didn't even see doctor Winston anywhere. The two men were stranger's and they followed her into the big metal building why was there. Inside it wasn't much different. Paige and the men went through a long hall with, not doors, but places there it should have been doors. It was just to go in really, they were door less. Right at that time Paige decided to call them door less doorways, simple and easy. On the right side of every door less door way it was attached a paper protected with some kind of glass. Every one of the rooms, that was what Paige thought it was, had big space between. They went through a place that looked like an activity hall. It was a few people's there with orange jumpsuits there. They did different things, playing badminton for example. Some of them turned to look at Paige as she went by them. Paige just ignored them and looked around instead. It seemed like it wasn't any doors in the building, except from the ones that took out outside the building. At last the men stopped outside one of these rooms without doors. On the right side it was attached a paper.

"This is your room." one of the men said.

"No doors?" Paige asked just in case looking into the room.

"No." the other man said without explaining any further. "You have to change into the clothes on the wall there." he said pointing. It was a orange jumpsuit. Paige made a face but didn't say anything. The men finally took off Paige's straight jacket and gave her a push in.

"Someone will soon come and talk to you." the other man said before they both left. Paige didn't answer; she read on the paper at the side of the door less room. It said:

_**Patient Chart**_

_- __**First Name**__: Paige _

_- __**Last Name**__: Matthews_

_- __**Inmate No**__. 85742_

_- __**Height**__: 5'-1"_

_- __**Weight**__: 98 lbs_

_- __**Eyes**__: Brown_

_- __**Hair**__: Brown_

_- __**Age**__: 14_

_- __**Status**__: Strongly believing in magic and demons. Constantly talking about it and think they exist. Violet about it. Uncontrollable at times. Can be highly dangerous._

Paige wanted to rip the paper to pieces, but it was protected with a strong type of glass like all the other's had been. Paige just went into the room and looked around. It wasn't big, white and grey with a ceiling lamp. It had a single bed, a desk and a chair. Another door less room was there, smaller, with a small sink, toilet and a simple shower. It also laid a couple of towels there, everything in grey steel except for the towels who were white with the words _'Mental Olympics' _sewn into them. Also on the wall in the room, over the desk, it is a window, with thick bars in front. Slowly Paige took down the orange jumpsuit, she looked at it. On the chest it was written _'Paige' _with black thread and on the back of the suit it said, '_Mental Olympics_'with big white letters.

"You have to change into it." a voice said by the door less doorway. Paige turned and looked at a face of a tall woman with white doctor coat on. "I'm Kelly, one of the specialists here. I'm here to welcome you and tell you a little about the Olympics." Kelly said. Paige only looked at her with an empty expression. "Well, this is a map over the building inside." Kelly said when Paige didn't answer. Kelly pointed on a map on the wall that Paige hadn't seen. Paige looked at it. It wasn't that big, simple. Dining room, training hall, patient's rooms and a few other rooms to have sessions and other boring stuff in. Paige's look returned to Kelly once again, still pretty empty. "You can see on this map where you can go, so don't care about other ways that you might cross on your way from one room to another." Kelly said. "It's dinner soon, about 15 minutes. Someone will come and show you the way." Kelly said pointing at the dining room.

"I can find the way on my own." Paige said, her voice had a little dark pince in it.

"I know, but someone will since it's your first day here." Kelly said. Paige turned away from Kelly, dropping the jumpsuit on the bed and looking outside the window, not much to look tho, only brick wall. "You have to put it on before dinner." Kelly said and took the jumpsuit and put it on Paige's chair before she left.

Slowly Paige took up the jumpsuit. She took of her own shirt and her pants. She put her legs in the suit and drew her arms through the dress before zipping it up. It felt weird, like a prisoner's clothes. Paige looked at her feet. She only had socks. Zebra striped socks. She took up her clothes and hang them over the chair. She didn't think about shoes at all. Paige sat down on the bed to wait for this person who was suppose to _'take her to dinner'_.

**(XXXXXXXXXX)**

_End of chapter 6._

**_Review pleas!_**

**HEAR HEAR xD[I'm serious, read x]**_: I want to give you a little 'sneak peek' of the next chapter, so I'm gonna tell you that I've seen this movie, Jennifer's body, and I've become pretty 'obsessed' anyways, the next chapter will kind of be a little related to a scene in that film. Don't worry, it's not a big part, you don't need to have seen the movie or anything, I have ony taken _two-three_ line from the movie and the name of a character. That character will be the one named "_Needy_". So there you go, hope you liked this chapter and stay tuned for the next ^^_

**_~T_**


	8. First Day

_**Charmed**_

_**The power of Paige**_

**DISCLAMER:** Getting tired of saying that I don't own Charmed.. xD(oh, nor I own Jennifer's body)

**Minni's word**: _Well.. it's not much to say really, this is the chapter where Needy is included. Well.. yeah, that's pretty much it. Chapter's probably will come a littler slower now, since school started. Well that's all I got to say fro now.. :P_ **Review 8D**

**Enjoy^^**

Chapter 8.

_**First day**_

Paige heard a knock on the wall and no other than doctor Winston stepped inside. Paige's eye's flicked up with the same empty look that she had given to that other person, Kelly.

"I see you've changed." doctor Winston said and Paige only raised one eyebrow, wasn't it that they had ordered her to? "Okay, well, let's go then." the doctor said when Paige didn't respond. He felt a little awkward as they went for the dining room. As they entered the room doctor Winston said something that Paige didn't listen to. She just found a plate and took some food on it before she sat down for herself at a small table. It was pretty crowded and chatty in the room. The food didn't look very good and Paige just sat there, picking in the food with a fork. Then suddenly she heard a crash and she looked up. A blond girl had just kicked one of the psychologist's in the face.

"I recommend you shut the fuck up!" the blonde girl yelled and spit on the woman who spit out blood on the floor. Some men came and grabbed the blonde. Paige saw the girl fight, but they were stronger than she was. All the other patients had started to cheer for the blonde. She had some fuzzy grayish slippers on and Paige could see her name written on her suit, her name was Needy. '_Name fit'_, Paige thought, '_because she could need some help.'_ Slowly Paige got up so no one could see it and she followed the men who carried Needy out, screaming. Paige saw them throw Needy into this big empty room, as the closed Needy's scream of anger reached Paige's ears and it was powerful and, well, pretty,.. Bad. Slowly Paige went over to the big room's metal door. It was a small glip under the door where Paige could see that the room must have been dark. Her zebra striped socks shuffled over the floor as she put her ear to the door and listened. The only thing her ears cached was heavy breathing before a kind of music came and Paige heard the girl's low voice who said annoyed; "God, I hate this fucking's sound."

"Needy?" Paige asked half high through the door. Instantly it got quiet inside.

"Who's there?" Paige heard Needy ask warning.

"Um, I saw you in the dining room," Paige started, not sure how to explain, but she felt like she should help Needy, if she could, "my name is Paige." Paige continued a bit unsure.

"What do you want? How do you know my name?" Needy replied short and constant.

"I saw your name on your suit and I just.. Well I just wanted to see if you were okay, help you." Paige said, '_okay, that sounded really stupid_.' Paige thought.

"You can't help me, nobody can." was the reply Paige got.

"I can try can't I?" Paige said, "What are you real here for?" she asked.

"Because I killed my best friend, who also was a demon, and they think i killed my boyfriend Chip. Because I talk about demons. Because they think I'm violent and dangerous, which I quite possible can be. I'm the kicker." Needy answered Paige, that was the longest answer Paige had gotten. The answer also lightened her a little up, she believed in demons too?

"Have you seen the demons too?" Paige asked interested.

"Yes, have you?" Needy answered, now a little interested in her voice.

"Yep, and they have tried to kill me." Paige said sitting outside the metal door talking to Needy.

"My best friend turned into a demon, that's why I had to kill her." Needy said gloomy.

"Was she possessed?" Paige asked.

"No, she was a demon, someone sacrificed her, but it went wrong and she turned into a demon instead." Needy said, her voice seemed higher up at the moment, but Paige ignored it.

"I'm so sorry." Paige said.

"Me too." Needy said short.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, Nobody can, and you are a patient here, so you can't do much anyways."

"I know, but still, I could-" Paige started when she heard footsteps.

"Hey! What are you doing there?" a man's voice called as he spotted Paige on the floor right outside the door to a "_dangerous killer_". Paige got to her feet and started to run, but another guy showed up in front of her and grabbed Paige around her waist.

"Let me go!" Paige screamed and started to fight the man, she tried kicking, screaming, beat, but soon another came and grabbed her feet. "Needy! I'll be back! Promise!" Paige yelled, but no response came. "Get your hands off me!" she yelled and tried to free herself from the men why ignored her screams and refused to let her go no matter how much she tried to kick and hit. Paige was carried to another room and forced down on a bed where they "_chained_" her to the bed so she couldn't hurt herself or anyone else for that matter.

"Calm down Paige." one of the men said as for Paige who just looked at him and snarled like a wolf back. "Go get Winston." the man said and then Paige just sighed loudly and turned away.

"Paige." a familiar and very unwelcome voice said, doctor Winston of course, Paige so didn't like this doctor. "Paige, what was you doing outside that room? You aren't allowed in that place without premission." doctor Winston said. Paige didn't reply, she only looked another way and closed her eyes, trying to shut the doctor's voice out of her head. "Paige, Paige look at me." doctor Winston said. Paige shook her head a little but opened her eyes. "Paige, turn your head around and look at me."

"I don't want to." Paige murmured through her teeth.

"Paige, pleas." the doctor said. Paige sighed before turning her head around and looking at doctor Winston. "Paige, what did you do outside that room?" doctor Winston asked again.

"None of your business." Paige answered.

"It is actually."

"I was talking to someone."

"Who?"

"I think you know damn well who!" Paige said a little angry.

"What were you talking about?" doctor Winston asked with a sigh.

"Still none of your business!"

"Pleas tell me."

"Only about demons, okay? Demons, D-E-M-O-N-S the creatures that you don't believe in." Paige said clenching her teeth together.

"You know those don't exist Paige, why are you still bothering yourself with it?"

"Because I know they are real. I don't care what you say! Now can you let me out of these?" Paige asked and waved with her fingers. Another sigh from the doctor before he opened up the so called chains. Paige laid calmly on the bed until the last chain was off. Then suddenly she got up and sprinted back to the big room where Needy was.

"Paige! PAIGE!" doctor Winston called after Paige who ignored him. "Get her!" he yelled as two of the men came running after her. Paige stopped by the door where Needy was and knocked on it.

"Needy? Needy? Can you hear me?" Paige yelled as the two men catched up with her and again grabbed her around her waist. Paige grabbed the door handle and held on to it as hard as she could, trying to open the door, but it was locked of course. "Needy? Are you in there?" Paige yelled a little worried since there was no replay. "Get off me! Needy?" Paige still yelled. "What if something has happened to her?" she shouted to the men who became a little unsure. "Needy? Answer me! Please!"

"Calm down and we'll check, stop fighting." one of the men said. Paige hadn't realized that she was fighting like hell. She instantly stopped, only for Needy's sake. Still the man held her as the other one opened the door.

"Needy?" Paige said and leaned forward to look, but Needy wasn't there. They could feel a breeze coming from the room. Paige searched the whole little room before looking up. There, a window with bars was gone; it was where the breeze came from. Needy had somehow gotten all the way up and broken herself out from the Mental Olympics. Paige smiled for herself, happy for Needy.

"Impossible." one of the men said.

"No, possible." Paige said before she fast freed herself from the man who held her and ran down the hall. She ran past a few patients who didn't seem to care about her. Her brown long hair flew behind her as she ran; she slipped a little on her socks, but didn't care. Soon she was back in her little room; she threw herself on the bed and buried her face in the pillow as the men came in.

"Come on." one of the men said taking Paige's arm.

"Why? Is this my room or what?" Paige replied with a small snarl and yanked her arm free. Both of the men looked a little surprised, but they did realize that Paige had a point.

"You have done some serious chaos today, on your first day. You should keep out of trouble." one of them said a little sharp as Paige shrugged like the word's didn't matter at all to her.

"Hey you two, go back to your rooms." the other man said as he chased two other patients away who was lurking by the door less doorway.

"Get out!" Paige growled to the two other patients and looked irritated at them. The only thing she now could hope for was that destiny could help Needy.

**(XXXXXXXXXXX)**

"Is this how you protect my daughter? Keep her from falling on the wrong path?" an angry voice said behind Alice Canell. Slowly Alice turned all tho she knew who it was.

"Sam," Alice said calmly looking at Sam who looked pretty angry, "Calm down." she said.

"Calm down? Calm down?" Sam yelled, "How the hell am I suppose to calm down? You are set to protect and guide my daughter, and you let her end up in a mental hospital for violent patients?" Sam said out loud and angry.

"First of all, I couldn't keep her from telling, I don't know her that way yet, and she's so young. Second, you shouldn't have known at all what was going on with Paige. You aren't allowed to watch her. Be glad I don't orb up to the Elders and tell them right away." Alice replied still calm. "I believe that destiny will help Paige. Maybe I'm not suppose to take her away, maybe this is something she has to go through."

"Hell she don't!" Sam said, a bit lower, he was a bit worried about the Elder threat. "She's just a kid, she has nothing to do in that place. You hear me? NOTHING..!" Sam said earnestly with a pretty angry looking face.

"You have to have faith Sam." Alice said looking him in his eyes, she only saw a dad's worry's for his daughter, blinded by it.

"I just don't want her to suffer." Sam said with a big sigh.

"I know, neither do I, but sometimes it is necessary to go through rough times. It's part of the life's path." Alice said and laid a hand on Sam's shoulder to give him strength and support.

"Paige shouldn't have to. She's half whiteligher, half witch. She should be able to-" Sam stopped with a sigh, "She should know what she is. She have a right to know. She's only confused." Sam said. "I don't like these rules that the Elders have put down for her."

"No one do, but Paige was a forbidden kid you know, and don't get mad at me, I'm just saying what the Elders said." Alice said.

"Don't say she was forbidden, she was, IS, the best kid in the world."

"Your her father, of course you think that."

"She's special, the only one of her breed!" Sam said.

"I know, she is indeed special, because she wasn't allowed to be born at all, she is the only one of her kind, very special indeed." Alice said with a nod and sounded just like an Elder Sam thought.

"If she get hurt-" Sam said.

"Then you should stay out of it." Alice said sharply, "Your in enough trouble as it is with the Elders, leave Paige to me. Your family really is trouble makers I have to say." Alice said shaking her head a little stated.

"I have responsibilities." Sam said narrowing his eyes at Alice.

"No, you lost the right when you and Patrica gave Paige up at birth." Alice interrupted.

"We didn't have a choice, and she did come back to us."

"No, she came back to her mother, she has never meet you, and she probably won't if the Elders get it their way. She doesn't know anything about you, nor should she."

"Patty didn't tell me that Paige was back." Sam said, "and, and then.. then she.." Sam said starting to break down.

"Died." Alice finished for him low, "I know, I'm so sorry, but still, you have to let her go. She has moved on after her mother died and her adoptive parents, it will break her if you suddenly come into her life." Alice said.

"How do you know? You think she wouldn't see her own father?" Sam asked still with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know, but you can't keep Paige in a safe-zone for her life, you can't do that, it's not allowed and it would screw up the whole grand design because of who she is, her destiny."

"Huh, it won't be a whole lot of destiny if she's dead." Sam murmured.

"Listen, Sam, I don't know a whole lot of this grand design, nor do I want to, but it's just the way things are, accept it."

"I can't."

"You have to."

"You sound like an Elder."

"Maybe so, but you have to, if not, something bad will happen."

"How do you know? Whitelighters can't see the future."

"I just know."

"I don't believe you." Sam said finally with before he orbed out. Alice was alone again, she sighed before she orbed out too.

**(XXXXXXXXXXX)**

_End of chapter 8._

_**Review^^**_

_**~T**_


	9. A Call To Trouble

_**Charmed**_

_**The power of Paige**_

**DISCLAMER:** Don't own Charmed.

**YOU BETTER READ THIS: **_Okay, so **FIRST **I JUST FOUND OUT that I've missed a whole damn chapter! I'm a god damn idiot! S all the chapter's have been skippet forward, and stuff. So you all have to read chapter 4! Tat's the one I missed cuz I'm plain stupid! **SECOND **I have worked everything trough a translator now, so that have aken me like 3-4 hours.. So I hope it's better.. I've fixed up all the other chapters too, so everyhing is a bit imprved if you look form the spell pont of view. **THIRD **Can you guys please go to my poll and vote for the question I'm asking? cuz I don't know what to do. Put up new story or not etc.. **FOURTH **I hope you like this chapter ^^ _**Review :D**

**Enjoy^^**

Chapter 9.

**A Call To "Trouble"**

Paige woke up to the most annoying sound in the entire world, a sharp bell who rang from some holes in the wall over her bed.

"God that's an annoying sound!" Paige murmured half high into her pillow. She pulled her quilt over her head until the ringing stopped about ten minutes later. She could hear footsteps in the hall, patients who was up, but Paige just laid there and wanted to fall back to sleep.

"Paige, you have to get up." a voice said and Paige groaned for herself, doctor Winston.

"I don't want to get up." Paige mumbled under her quilt.

"Everyone have to get up at 9.00AM. That's the rules, its breakfast from 9-10.30AM."

"I'm tired; I don't want to get up."

"Well, you will come into a rhythm. Give it some time."

"I don't want to give it time, I want to get the hell out of here."

"You can't. Not until you stop."

"With what?"

"Talking nonsense."

"It isn't nonsense." Paige said sharply throwing off her quilt. Doctor Winston sighed.

"Get up and get dressed, I want to see you in the dining room in 15 minutes." the doctor said as Paige glared back at him. "Don't look at me like that." he said before he walked out.

"I'll look at you the hell I want to." Paige muttered after the doctor was gone. Slowly she got up and picked up the orange jumpsuit. "I hate this wear." she said making a face for herself. She took off her white shirt thingy stuff that they had got to sleep in. She zipped herself up in the jumpsuit once again before heading to the dining room. She went trough the hallway and activity hall to get to the dining room. The room was just as crowed as it was the day before. Paige went and got one toast and sat down by the window where Needy had been sitting the day before when she disappeared. Without realizing it she was sitting steering at one of the patients.

"What are you looking at, Trouble?" a girl snarled unfriendly.

"Excuse me?" Paige asked.

"You heard her Trouble, what are you glaring at?" another girl said.

"Who are you calling Trouble?" Paige asked surprised.

"You. Tour trouble, so we call you Trouble." the same girl said, Paige saw that her name was Sarah.

"My name is Paige." Paige said narrowing her eyes.

"I don't want to give you trouble, Trouble," the girl named Sarah said getting up, "but if you want to fight let's fight." she said even tho Paige hadn't said anything to make her angry. The girl was tall, big, strong, black hair dark eyes, scary, almost like a demon. Paige backed up against the window, starting to get a little scared for the first time since her last demon attack.

"I don't want any trouble.." Paige said biting her lip, but Sarah just kept on coming.

"Hey, the girl said she didn't want trouble right?" a tall guy with short brown hair and dark brown eyes said, maybe in his twenties. A little scary maybe.

"Back off John." Sarah said turning to the guy who was John.

"No, leave her alone or I'll kill you." John said and looked Sarah straight into her eyes. Sarah held his look for a second before she sat down and looked at her food without a word.

"Thanks." Paige muttered looking at John.

"No problem." John said smiling; Paige started to wonder what this guy could be here for. He seemed nice enough, not violent or anything.

"How can I pay you back?" Paige asked as John sat down at the window sill with her.

"I think I know a way." John said and grabbed her hand, "Come with me." he said as he dragged Paige on her feet and led her out a hall and the way to a room. "Sit down." he said and showed Paige to the bed in the small room, pretty much like her own. Paige started to get a little creepy feeling by this guy, he was like twice her age or something. Why the hell had she followed him? John sat down next to her on the bed, awkward near Paige thought.

"Um, what was it that I could do to return the favor..?" Paige asked trying to get some space, but John laid his arm around Paige's waist. John smiled before he turned around to Paige and bent over her. Paige leaned back and got pressed down against the bed. Before Paige could do anything else she felt John's lips touch hers. Paige tried to push him away without a chance in hell to break free. He kissed her intense, harder than Paige liked, not that she liked it at all. She felt like she couldn't breathe, and now she realized why John was here, on this institute. Paige tried to say something, get away from John's lips.

"Shh, be quiet and it won't be so bad. Fight it, and it's going to be a lot worse." John said low in Paige's ear.

"No, I don't want to do this. Get off me." Paige said heavy breathed, trying to get air to her lungs. He was heavy. Paige fought against him and before he knew it she felt a hard punch in the side of her head. She blacked out, couldn't see a ting, her senses was out of control. She could only hear John zip down the jumpsuits. She could feel him against her skin, but couldn't do anything about it. He was everywhere. She felt so hot and a desperate need of air. "No.." Paige tried to say again, she could feel him all over her. Then she blacked out again. By the time she came to herself Paige felt dizzy, scared and actually, pretty pissed off.

"It's good right?" Paige heard John whisper in her ear as he still wouldn't let her go. Paige tried to shake her head and get him off, to only get pushed harder back.

"No." Paige said again and she felt something, that got free in her mind and suddenly she wasn't on the bed under John anymore, she was standing on the floor looking at a shocked John.

"What the fuck?" John said. Paige didn't hesitate, she ran, she ran as fast as she possible could. On the way she managed to zip the jumpsuit up again, almost. She ran straight into an almost empty dining room. Paige had no clue of how long she had been with John, not that she wanted to know either. She ran right through it without caring what the others might think or not. She pushed away a few patients on her way.

"What the hell is your problem Trouble?" a few of them shouted after her, gez, news spread fast around here. Paige came as long as the end of the dining room before she once again got stopped by two men, not the same men, but the same actions.

"Hey, hey, easy girl." one of them said and wrapped his arms around her waist. Paige gasped and started to fight again. Even tho she was exhausted she fought.

"Fight! Fight!" Paige could hear other pasients call out behind her, but she didn't care, she had flashback big time, to the episode in John's room. She still fought without a word. The hands around her waist gave her an illusion of John's, and it freaked her out.

"Calm down Paige, Paige, calm down." one of the men said without letting Paige go.

"John.." Paige managed to mutter and then the men understood, John had been a rapist, and it looked like he still was, that was why he was here and now the men understood why Paige looked so frightened. The one who held Paige grabbed her arm instead and led her out even tho Paige still fought a little against the men, but she felt safer with them at the moment so she let them take her away from the crowd without a word.

**(XXXXXXX)**

"Take a seat." a new woman said. The two other men had taken Paige to the other side of the building and she was now in a new room with some new kind of doctor. Paige didn't respond very much to what she had said. "You prefer to lay down?" she asked and Paige fast shook her head and sat down in the chair she was offered. Paige looked at this woman, blonde, blue eyes and glasses.

"What am I doing here?" Paige asked slowly and low.

"Well, Max, you know him right? Doctor Winston? I'm filling in for him, my name is Karen Zess. You can call me Karen. I'm here to talk to you about today first of all. I have already heard about today's and yesterday's actions." Paige only nodded and didn't really pay attention. She was looking around in the room. It was a bit cozier than the rest of the building, white, of course, but with pictures on the walls, a sofa which she sat in. Chair's, a desk a small kitchen and a few window's which was covered up at the moment so Paige couldn't look out. A simple clock hang on the wall as well. "Paige? Paige, did you hear what I said?" Paige slowly looked over at Karen.

"What?" Paige asked.

"I asked what happened with you and John today. Did he do something to you? If he did, you have to tell us." Karen said.

"Why?"

"Because it's important. We need to know this kind of thing to help both you and him." Karen said and looked at Paige through her glasses.

"Nothing big happened." Paige said. She didn't really feel like talking about it, nor did she want to tell this woman what had happened.

"I don't believe it. Bob, the man who brought you here, said that you got pretty hysterical when he touched you around your waist and you looked very scared, and you still do a little bit." Karen said calm.

"Well, it's just this place." Paige answered and looked away when Karen tried to meet her eyes.

"Paige.." Karen said and looked serious on Paige.

"He kissed me." Paige said finally, "Okay? He kissed me and I didn't like it, that's all." she lied. She had always been a lousy liar, and she didn't think that Karen would believe her, but she had hope, because Karen didn't know Paige at all.

"He kissed you? For over one hour?" Karen asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Paige said. '_One hour? Was I unconscious for over one hour?_' Paige thought to herself and bit her lip.

"Doesn't seem like his style." Karen said in a thoughtful voice, "But that makes you lucky." she said. Paige sighed in relief, Karen had believed her. It seemed like Karen took the sigh as a 'every day normal' sigh. "Paige," Karen said taking her glasses off, "your one of our youngest patients', actually, you are our youngest, which make you kind of a target for the others. I hope you'll be careful." she said.

"I don't promise you people a damn thing. I don't want to be here." Paige said. "I want to go home. I want my bed, my stuff, my books and I want to see my sister's!" she said a little bitter to Karen.

"Well, your sister's will visit tomorrow." Karen said. Paige didn't answer; this was at least some good news. Maybe her sister's could get her the hell out of here. "So, now I want to talk to you about another patient you have been talking to, Needy?" Karen said looking at Paige.

"What about her?" Paige said narrowing her eyes.

"Well, she disappeared minutes after you talked to her."

"You think I helped her escape? Or do you think I did something to her?" Paige asked irritated.

"No, we don't think so. We just want to know-" Karen started.

"Demons did it or something like that. Magic perhaps." Paige said before Karen could say anything.

"We just want to know what you were talking about." Karen finished. "It could be important."

"Nothing that will interest you, just-" Paige started before she stopped, she had already told doctor Winston what she and Needy had talked about. Did they try to trick her? See if she had lied earlier?

"Just what?"

"Demons." Paige finished, "Like I told Doctor Winston." Paige said narrowing her eyes again.

"Ah, right, I forgot." Karen said, '_LIAR!_' Paige thought. "So-" Karen said putting her glasses back on.

"Can I go now?" Paige asked quickly.

"Yes, but just-" Karen answered, but Paige was already up and headed for the door. "Hey Paige, hold on." Karen said and got up too.

"What? I heard that everyone had to be in bed by 10.30, and look, it's 10.35." Paige said a bit sarcastic pointing at the clock on the wall. Karen followed Paige's finger and sighed.

"Okay, go back to your room and get some sleep." Karen said, "Bob will follow you." she added.

"I'm quite capable of going myself." Paige argued.

"I know that, but he will follow you because you're out after bedtime, and that's why you need to have a follower." Karen said as this Bob came in the door.

"Fine." Paige growled before she went out and went straight for her 'room'. Bob came after her of course. '_It's going to be fine, Prue, Piper and Phoebe will come tomorrow, and then everything will be fine._' Paige tried to convince herself as she changed and laid down on the bed back in her little room. She closed her eyes trying to get some sleep, but it was impossible. She looked at the ceiling for a long time, thinking, hoping that her sister's would help her out. She tried to close her eyes. Paige really wondered what she had done to get out of John's claws. She thought she had done the same thing that she did when she wanted to get away from the darklighter guy the first time she was attacked. '_Fear, that's my trigger._' Paige thought. She let the thought's flow, but she could only think about bad stuff. '_Demons, warlocks, darklighter, dark magic, white-blue lights. What the hell happened to Needy? Why was she so worried about her at all?_' All of this flew again and again until she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**(XXXXXXX)**

_End of chapter 9._

**Review and again sorry for me being a complet moron with missing a whole damn chapter!**

_**~T**_


	10. Prue! Piper! Phoebe! HELP!

_**Charmed**_

_**The power of Paige**_

**DISCLAMER:** Gess what! I don't own Charmed!

**I'm speaking!:** _I'm sooooooooooo sorry for the long wait and for the fact that this cpater is eally short So will the next be by the way.. It will be a little different to. The wait why? Cuz I have a LOT to deal with in school and stuff.. :S I'm sorry once again. Well anyways, forgive me, read and review =)_

**Enjoy^^**

Chapter 10.

**Prue! Piper! Phoebe! HELP!**

Paige sighed with closed eyes as the annoying sound came out from the wall. She opened her eyes and looked on her orange jumpsuit which she had hanged on the wall. She was already tired of wearing it. She got up and slowly took it on. She was wondering when Prue, Piper and Phoebe would come, that was the only thing she looked forward to. As she had done the days before she went through the hallway and into the dining room for breakfast. Paige was not hungry; she hadn't really eaten much since she came to the institute. She grabbed a toast and sat down at the spot in the window which kind had become her usual place after Needy left. She sat and slowly ate her toast while thinking about her sister's.

"Only one toast?" a voice asked and Paige turned her head to the same person she had seen Needy kick days before.

"I like toast." Paige answered.

"That's good, but I think you should eat more combined food, so you get all the energy you need for the day." the woman said.

"I think you should leave me the hell alone and let me eat whatever I want to!" Paige snarled and looked with a dark looking expression at the woman. She got up before anyone could stop her and left the room without even eating up her toast. The time went slow as Paige waited for her older sister's to come. She both missed them and still she was so angry because they had let someone take her to this awful place. To make time go she went to the training hall. It was the biggest room in the entire institute. Apparently they were big on training and stuff at this place. Probably so that everyone would be tried and keep us busy, so we wouldn't fight and maybe start an attack or uprising. Paige went and picked up a basketball. She threw the ball to the wall to maybe get out some anger. Soon afterwards Paige sat down with the ball in a corner.

"How could you leave me here?" Paige whispered to the ball, "How could you let someone take me to a place like this?" she mumbled to the ball. It was obvious she pretended the ball was her sisters. Paige closed her eyes. "I'm going crazy." She whispered and a tear slipped from her eye and down on the ball.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

Paige went back and forward in an empty room with some chairs and a table. The only thing that was heard was Paige's steps to the cold floor. She looked at the door time after time every other second. '_How much time could it be left? When are they coming? I'm getting crazy._' Paige thought again and again.

"Prue, Piper, Phoebe." Paige whispered to herself. Then the door went open and Paige felt like she hadn't seen them for years rather than a few days.

"You got 30 minutes." A man's voice said.

"Paige.." Prue said with so much sorrow in her voice when she saw her baby sister in the orange jumpsuit looking at her. She looked, well, damaged.

"Prue..!" Paige said as her voice shattered as she said her oldest sister's name. Paige ran to her and got the hug she always wanted since she came. Piper and Phoebe hugged her too and then Paige started to cry.

"Shh, Paigey, sweetie, calm down, we're here." Prue whispered to her crying baby sister.

"Why? Why did you leave me here?" Paige whispered harsh. "This place if awful. I want to go home." She mumbled.

"I'm so sorry, but they won't let us. We tried to convince them that it would be best, but they won't let you go. They say that you need help." Prue said sad.

"What? Can they do that?" Phoebe suddenly asked. This was the first time she had heard of this.

"Yes, they can, they have seen what Paige has done here and outside and they look at her as a threat at the moment." Piper said looking down at her baby sister who had her eyes filled with teas.

"You can't let them do that. You can't leave me here with nothing." Paige cried while hanging on to her sister's, refusing to let go. "You can't let them take me away."

"We won't, we'll find a way. I promise." Prue said and hugged Paige once again.

"How long?" Paige asked.

"I don't know sweetie, a few weeks, maybe months, but I'll get you out." Prue said. She didn't want to lie to Paige, so she told the truth, even tho the truth hurt. Paige only nodded slowly, she didn't even want o think about it. She wanted to hear about what was going on back home.

"What's going on at home?" Paige asked low.

"Nothing much, we're all very sad for you." Piper answered with a small thin smile.

"Oh no, please, don't hurt because of me!" Paige said feeling guilty to the top.

"That's not possible Paigey," Phoebe said, "but I also broke up with Will." Phoebe added.

"Oh no, why? Are you okay?" Paige asked.

"Oh, don' be sorry, I broke up with him. I meet someone else. Todd. He's really nice. And you are going to meet him soon. I promise." Phoebe said hugging tight around Paige.

"You can't know for sure." Paige mumbled sad and tear's coming to her eyes again.

"We will do everything in our power to get you back." Piper said.

"I know where you can get help." Paige said at last.

"Where?" Phoebe asked.

"Go home, in my room is the Ancient Book Of Demons." Paige started. "Read in it. Then you have to for sure believe me!" Paige said. "It says that every witch in the world have something called the Book Of Shadows. It also told about people who had vanquished some of the demons in the book and it said that Penny Halliwell and Patty Halliwell vanquished most of them. "Paige whispered.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"I mean, that I think mom and grams were witches, which means that we are too. We must have a Book Of Shadows in the house." Paige said.

"Paige, dear, I know you want to get out, but that isn't possible." Prue said with a sigh and hugged her little sister again.

"It is. Please believe me." Paige begged.

"We'll look in the book okay? We will try as hard as we can. We won't let you stay here forever. Promise, cross my heart and hope to die." Phoebe said looking at Paige. Paige nodded what else could she do? She knew her sister's wouldn't abandon her here forever.

"Time is up!" a voice called in the room and some men came in and held the door open for Prue, Piper and Phoebe. They all hugged each other once again before her sister's had to leave and Paige didn't know when she would get to see them again. Paige held her breath trying, to kind of, get ready to see her sister's leave her once again. Paige could see and in some weird way sense that Prue, the oldest sister, tried to be strong, Paige could feel her sorrow and pain for her youngest sister and Paige didn't like it. She didn't want to be responsible for her sister's sorrows and pain. Just the feeling their sorrow and hers at the same time crushed her. It was too much.

"Wait!" Paige said grabbing Prue's arm since she was the one closest. "Don't," she started trying to find the words she was looking for. She wanted to tell them not to hurt over her, she wanted them not to worry, tell them she was fine, but she couldn't. Because she wasn't okay, she wasn't fine, she was hurt, she was afraid, she wanted out, but she couldn't tell them that. Paige held tight on to Prue's arm, not wanting to let go. She closed her eyes trying to held her tears back. Then she felt a grip around her waist and her hands which held around Prue's arm. Paige's eyes flashed open at once and the fear in her eyes was shining thorough.

"Let her go." Phoebe demanded and took a step forward.

"Sorry, visiting hours are over, to have to leave now." One of the men ordered and looked at Paige's older sisters.

"Hey, don't hurt her." Piper said taking a step forward too.

"Yeah, I don't care what you say Mr. 4 foot big guy, but if you hurt my baby sister.." Prue warned putting her hands over her chest and looking at the men with deadly protective eyes.

"Prue, I'm okay, just, find the book and.." Paige said toning out at the end of the sentence. Slowly she let go of her sister arm and watched them leave, once again. Still the other mans arms were round her waist. She looked up at him with a deadly looking expression and he let go.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

_End of chapter 10._

**Talking again**_: I'll try putting up the next one ase soon as I've writen it, i won't be very long so I'm hopeing it won't take long.. 3_

**_~T_**


	11. Thoughts

_**Charmed**_

_**The power of Paige**_

**DISCLAMER:** Don't own Charmed

**Hey U!:** _Okay, so it didn't get as shot as I thought, I decided to put in more. In this and, I think, next chapter you will see more to Prue, Piper & Phoebe maybe a little less to Paige, but she'll come back I promis you! xD Hope you like it ^^ Comment and review please! If you give more reviews I'll poste faster :3 Cuz I like getting review and it's sort of my "pusher". Make me want to write more :D **ONE MORE THING: Pleas vote in my poll! **That's basiclly it for now I guess.._

**Enjoy^^**

Chapter 11.

**Thoughts**

Paige curled herself into a ball in the corner of the bed in her room which Paige didn't really think of as her room. It was smaller, colder, and not as cozy and it wasn't home, at all. Paige cried to herself, she had let her sister's go, without a fight. Why? Right, she wanted to protect them and not let them worry too much. What if the demons went after them instead? Then what? She could only hope and pray that they would take her advice and read the book and figure out something. It had to be something grams and their mom hadn't told them. Maybe Victor knew, but he hadn't been around since Prue was 6 years old and they didn't expect him any time soon. No, it was all up to them. Still, one thought still bugged Paige. What was with her, what had she done to get out of John's claws, how? When she saw John's face in her mind he looked so surprised and stunned by her. What did she do? The only thing she knew was that she went from one place to another without moving.

"Paige, it is dinner time, five minutes." Doctor Winston was back and his voice made Paige angry, she hated that man. There was something about him that she didn't trust. He was dangerous, his voice was poisons. When she peeked and saw in his eyes she noticed that they were dark. He was, he had to be, someone who was up to no good. Paige didn't care if he was a doctor or not, he was dangerous. Evil.

"I'm not hungry." Paige snarled meeting doctor Winston's gaze. Trying to look dangerous herself without much luck.

"You should eat something." Doctor Winston warned.

"Get out!" was all Paige shouted. She jumped up, snarled against him and pushed him backwards outside. "Keep out, everyone! Don't ever come in here!" she screamed. She found herself a paper and a pen and wrote with big letters, "KEEP OUT OR ELSE..!" She hung it up by her patient cart and gave everyone within two meters radius an angry dangerous look. Page ran back inside, returning to her former state, a curled up ball in the corner of her bed.

_Time went past, hours, days, weeks. Paige became one of the quiets patients in the entire Olympics. She was passive, didn't talk much, only short straight answers. She never showed up to dinner only to breakfast and sometimes lunch. These times were the only times a day you saw Paige. Otherwise she had almost "_retired_" to her room, her prison. She could sit for hours just stearing out the bolted window. Or write, a lot, stuff that nobody understood. Whenever people came within more than one meter radius she snarled low, or she gave you a look that could make you cry unless you weren't locked up in the Mental Olympics. Paige got skinny, too skinny, it was sick to watch, but nobody could do anything about it. Paige wouldn't let them do anything. She rather stay locked up in a big room alone than let anyone touch her. She was impossible, never stopped fighting if anyone came near her. She became more like a robot than a human. She was able to walk, talk and function, but her moves weren't any live in. They were dead, her eyes became dead like she was a zombie, a living dead person which everyone stayed away from. If they didn't they could get badly hurt. Nobody dared to do anything and Paige's condition just got worse and worse every single day._

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

Lots of white and blue lights appeared in front of Alice and she sighed.

"Sam. What is it now?" Alice asked as she saw Sam show up in front of her.

"Have you seen her Alice? Have you seen what they have done to her?" Sam asked, his voice was dead, like he'd lost all sort of hope in the world.

"Sam .." Alice said calm, she couldn't do anything but feel sorry for Sam, and he was crushed, because his daughter was.

"She's going to die." Sam said looking like he was about to break down entirely and disappear.

"No she won't, he sisters won't let her." Alice said, "I know they won't." she said, she believed in the other three sisters, they were the chosen ones, and they wouldn't let their sister die, even tho they didn't know they had powers yet. Soon they would get them. She just knew it, she felt it.

"How can you know?" Sam demanded to know.

"I just know I can feel it. They are the charmed Ones; they would never let her down." Alice replied.

"They don't know they are the Charmed Ones yet!" Sam yelled half high. He was stressed to the top now, but his eyes were still dead.

"It's in their blood. They will save her. The Elders have put me off her. I'm only supposed to watch her now; it's up to Pure, Piper & Phoebe to save her." Alice said trying to sound calm and confident.

"What if they can't? What if they fail? What if they are too late to save her?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know," Alice admitted, "but I trust in them. I have faith and so should you." Alice said before orbing out to another charge. Sam stood with the same dead eyes left before he orbed out too. Where he orbed did no one know.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

"What do you think this entire thing means?" Phoebe asked Piper when the Halliwell sisters got home.

"I don't know, but we have to look for Paige's book. Even if it doesn't help her we promised and who know, maybe there actually is something in it which can help us." Piper said with a sigh. "What do you think Prue?" she asked. The oldest sister had been quiet all the way home. Now she looked at her sisters.

"Your right Piper, we have to find the book and look at it, even if it doesn't help." Prue said and all three of them went upstairs to Paige's room which hadn't been touched since Paige left.

"The house feels so empty without her." Phoebe commented as she spotted the Ancient Book of Demons on Paige's bed.

"Yeah, it's like something is always missing." Piper said and picked the big book up and they brought it downstairs. "Wow, look at all of this. Demons, warlocks, darklighters." She said. "Wait, didn't Paige blur about darklighters before she read this book?" Piper said looking at Prue and Phoebe.

"It still doesn't mean anything." Prue said finally.

"Hey, you guys, look at this. It is mom and grams name." Phoebe said and pointed in the book under a demon which was called Barbas. "It stands Penelope Halliwell and Patricia Halliwell." Phoebe said. Prue looked at the names for a minute and then her eyes went up to what was written about this Barbas demon.

"That's mom's handwriting." Prue whispered slowly. She touched the paper and read out loud. "Barbas is the demon of fear. He prays and feeds on innocent's worst fear. He takes out goo witches by paralyzing them in their own fear so their powers are useless. The only way to concur this evil demon is by overcoming your fears." Prue read now with tears in her eyes. "Mom wrote this. I know it." Prue said whipping her tears away.

"Look." Piper said pointing a little under. "Barbas can return so be prepared." She read. "That's grams handwriting." She said looking up at Prue and Phoebe.

"What do you think this means?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know." Was all Prue could say.

_The power of three.._

"Did you guys hear that?" Phoebe asked.

"No." both Prue and Piper answered confused.

"I'm sure I heard a voice say the power of three, it kind of sounded like grams." Phoebe said.

"Okay, your rambling Pheebs." Prue said, "I didn't hear anything." She said and stopped suddenly speaking.

_The power of three.._

"Okay you did hear that right?" Phoebe said once again and her sisters nodded speechless. "What do you think the power of three means?" she asked before she stopped and listened. It was something up in the attic which made sound. "Is there someone in the attic?" Phoebe asked surprised.

"That's not possible." Piper said low.

"Yeah, that door have been locked forever, we can't get in no matter what we do." Prue added.

"I know me and Paige tried several times behind your backs." Phoebe admitted.

"Phoebe, I told you two to stay away from that door, it can be dangerous." Prue said with a sigh and shook her head.

"Well, that is not our main concern right now." Piper interrupted. "Let's go and check it out." She said and walked out of the room heading for the attic.

"Okay, stand back, I'll kick it." Prue said making herself ready to kick in the door hard. Both Piper and Phoebe backed up as their oldest sister kicked the door. The door went open as soon as Prue's foot touched the door and Prue fell in with a big "Whoa!"

"Prue!" Piper and Phoebe said shocked and helped their sister on her feet. "Are you okay?" Piper asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, wow, looks like the door suddenly was open." Prue said looking around in the attic. "Everything is so old. I remember this!" Prue said picking up a bear toy from a shelf.

"Okay, good Prue, but we have to figure out if there is something up here that can make the sound Phoebe heard." Piper said looking around.

"I can't see anything in particular, Pheebs, sure you didn't heard wrong?" Pure asked and turned to the place she thought Phoebe stood. "Phoebe?" she asked.

"I'm here." Phoebe said as Prue and Piper turned to their sister standing by a big book on a book table kind of thingy. "What do you think grams used this for?" she asked and opened on the first page. Phoebe cleared her throat, "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of Magic is sought, in this night and in this hour, I call upon the Ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters three. We want the power. Give us the power." Phoebe read. For about two seconds all of the sisters were speechless, like they were under some kind of spell.

"That's ridiculous. It's a book of witch craft." Pure finally said snapping out of the 'spell'. "That doesn't help us at all." She said flipping the book closed.

"Are you sure? Paige seemed to believe in it." Phoebe said.

"Yeah well, she's sick." Prue said with a pretty sad voice.

"Yeah, okay, let's see if we can find something useful then." Piper said before start looking around.

"Let's take it tomorrow, I'm tired and I can see you two are too." Prue said before they all went downstairs again.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

_End of chapter 11._

**Review! Please!**

_**~T**_


	12. The Charmed Ones

_**Charmed**_

_**The power of Paige**_

**DISCLAMER:** Still I do not own Charmed.

_**Hear me howl!: **Sorry for late posing :S Vote in my poll aye? :3 Okay this chapter is mostly episode 1 of the Charmed series all over, with a little bit of twist and made a little shorter. Yep, Paige isn't much in this chapter, but you all have to know why right..? xD Anyways, this chapter beame longer than I expected fr sure! x3 Soo, there is not much more to say.. I'm posting late cuz I have a hell of lot to do right now :S Soh.. Still I hope you like what I'm writing ^^, **REVIEW**._

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 12.

**The Charmed ones**

"Morning Pure, Morning Piper." Phoebe said the next morning as the two older sisters approached the kitchen. Both of then looked strangely at Phoebe, since when did she get up this early?

"Um, Pheebs, why are you up so early?" Piper asked.

"Actually, I never went to sleep." Phoebe said smiling, "I was up reading in the Book of Shadows." She added.

"Out loud?" Piper asked looking at Phoebe

"No, but it's a very interesting book. It's about this line of witches and it's our line, dating all the way back to Melinda Warren in 1669. According to the book Melinda practiced three powers; she could see the past, freeze things and move things with her mind. She made a prophecy about each witch should be given one of the powers and one day three sisters would come and they would be known as the Charmed Ones. I think we're those sisters." Phoebe said.

"That doesn't make any sense, Paige is our sister too, and that means we're four." Prue said looking a little strangely at Phoebe.

"Yes, but technically she is only our half sister." Phoebe said.

"But she's still our sister." Prue said.

"By moms side by the way, the witchy side." Piper said cracking a little joke.

"I don't know, but I still think that is us," Phoebe said stubborn as all the Halliwell's were, "and I think we better start learning to live and deal with that." She added.

"You're crazy Pheebs, it's not like we can do any of those things." Prue said and she felt anger blow up in her as a book lying on the shelf flew across the room.

"You were saying?" Phoebe said and raised an eyebrow against Prue whom seemed shocked.

"Well I have to go to work. See you later." Piper said and went out before any of her sisters could say anything.

"Me too later Pheebs." Prue said as she went too.

"Bye." Phoebe said after them before smiling smugly for herself. She knew she was on to something. She just knew it. Paige wasn't crazy at all; it was herself, Piper and Prue who had been stupid not believing her. Now she had to get Paige out, no matter what, with or without her sisters.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

Prue arrived at her office at Buckland's and was told to go to her boss's office right away. Her boss Roger had been her fiancé before she got back together with Andy, and he was pretty angry, making Prue's life at work a little bit sourer that it had been.

"You wanted to see me?" Prue said entering Roger's office.

"Yes, I was just wondering, would you mind taking care of some stuff we have to pick up at," Roger looked in his papers, "24 Prescott Street?" he finished looking at Prue with a sleek smile which made Prue angry, he gave her all the crappy jobs on purpose.

"Why don't you send Lisa and George?" Prue asked which were those two people who were supposed to pick up stuff like this.

"Because I would like you to do it. I know you will." Roger replied simple.

"You know that this is ridiculous. You just give me the task so you can see me do what you want me to. You're still angry for me breaking up with you." Prue said crossing her arms looking at Roger with lightning eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. I can have your job like this." Roger warned.

"Oh so that's it. You want to fire me." Prue said. "No, wait, don't say anything, I'll do it." Prue said holding up one hand and marching out.

"Thank you." Prue heard Roger call after her. She closed her eyes in frustration and curled up her fingers like she was about to chock Roger. What Prue didn't know was that in Roger's office Roger fell back holding his throat while he was gasping for air, he managed to pull out a scissor and cut his tie before it chocked him. He sat up confused.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

Piper was standing in the kitchen trying to finish hr food before the inspection guy; Chef Moore would come tasting it to see if she got the job at the restaurant Quake. She was just about to finish when the Chef came in.

"Times up!" he said grabbing a spoon and took a spoon full of Piper's food that was almost ready.

"Wait I just need.." Piper started

"Costumers wait for no one, time is up." the Chef said.

"But I.." Piper said flicking her hands nervous as Chef Moore stopped mid air, frozen. "Chef Moore?" Piper asked carefully, "Chef Moore?" She waved her hand in front of the chef. She stood about half a second wondering before taking the little pitch of sauce she needed on Moore's spoon with food. Time started to move again and Piper nervously watched Chef Moore eat her food.

"Mmm, mm!" Chef Moore said chewing. "This is delicious, you're hired." He said and Piper smiled a little cut off guard, not for the job, but for what had just happened.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

Phoebe was biking down the streets thinking about what she'd read all night and what was really going on. What if it was true, all of it? Then it was their fault that Paige was locked up in the Mental Olympics, horrible place. She saw a car drive down against her and two boys playing with football on the side. She smiled, and then suddenly she got shocked and saw something, the two boys running out in the street and the car honking and hitting them. Phoebe almost hadn't time to think. She saw the car honking, she understood fast what happened and threw herself off the bike and running over against the boys who was about to run in the street.

"No!" Phoebe screamed and ran into the two boys and the car drove right by them. She sighed, helped the two confused boys on their feet, while they thanked her and she picked up her bike and headed home. "What was that?" Phoebe mumbled for herself and thought back. The word that came back to her was; _Premonition_. Phoebe left her bike outside the Manor and headed straight for Prue's office at Buckland's Auction House.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

"Pick up, pick up." Piper mumbled into the phone as it rang voice mail. "Damn it." She murmured before going out and crashing into Peter, "Gosh, Peter, you scared me!" Piper said.

"Sorry, I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your new job." Peter said smiling.

"I didn't tell you that I got it yet." Piper said.

"Well, I knew you would, you're the perfect chef." Peter said with another smile. Piper smiled back and kissed him. Soon after they were in the car.

"Is something bothering you?" Peter asked and looked at Piper after a while, "You're so quiet and seem to have something on your mind." He said.

"It's noting. Even if I told you you'd swear I was crazy." Piper said looking up at Peter, "Here, open your fortune cookie."

"Okay." Peter said with a small laugh, "Soon you will be on top." He said after cracking it and read the note.

"It does not say that." Piper said.

"It does."

"Let me see." Piper said taking it, "Of the world. Soon you will be on top of the world." Piper read. She looked out the window. "Where are we going? I thought we were going back to your place." She said.

"We are you just reminded me of something I need to show you." Peter said smiling and the diver drove down the road past Peter's house.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

"So you didn't move anything or freeze time today?" Phoebe asked Prue sitting in the bar waiting for coffee.

"No I didn't." Prue said annoyed. She was pretty tired of this Wiccan stuff her sister was obsessed with, sort of what Paige had been. "Where is the sugar?" Prue asked and looked after it. She spotted it and as the spotted it across the table it came right at her without anyone touching it. "Oh my god, em, so I can move things with my mind?" Prue asked Phoebe as she was convinced.

"Yeah, and I have visions, that means that Piper can freeze time." Phoebe said and they went out. "In the book of Shadows it was pictures of all these demons fighting three evil sisters. I think we are those sisters." She said.

"Wait, so we're evil?" Prue asked.

"No, according to the book a witch can be either good or evil. A good witch harms none and helps the innocent, a bad witch or a warlock live to kill good witches to get their powers. I think that as long as we were in the dark of our powers we were safe, not anymore." Phoebe said while walking. Prue went into the store and to the counter.

"Where do you keep the aspirin?" Prue asked not listening very much to Phoebe.

"Line 3."

"Chamomile tea is supposed to be great for headaches." Phoebe commented.

"Not for this one it is." Prue answered.

"You know, I'm not afraid of our powers." Phoebe said following Prue to the right line. Prue didn't answer, just looked for the aspirin.

"Do you see aspirin somewhere?" Prue asked.

"No, but I see chamomile tea." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, I've just found out that I'm a witch that my sisters are witches and we have to fight all sorts of evil that will probably come looking for us very soon. So excuse my Phoebe, but I'm not exactly in the best mood right now." Prue said.

"So, move your headache out of your mind." Phoebe suggested.

"Isn't this line 3?" Prue said and just as she exploded aspirin went flying down from the shelf and landed in Prue's hands.

"You move things when you're upset." Phoebe said suddenly and pointed at Prue.

"This is ridiculous." Prue said.

"Rodger." Phoebe said crossing her arms and watching Prue when all the aspirins flew down. "Now let's talk about dad and see what happens." Phoebe said.

"He's dead Phoebe." Prue said.

"No, he has left New York but he's very much alive." Phoebe said.

"Not for me."

"Come on, dad's always been a mega button pusher for you. Admit it. Our mad he left your mad I tried to find him and you're mad I came back." Phoebe said, "Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad." She said. Everything around them flew down from their place. "Feel better?" Phoebe asked surprised.

"Yes." Prue answered.

"The book of Shadows said our powers would grow." Phoebe said.

"Grow into what?" Prue asked with a smudge smile.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

"What are we doing here?" Piper asked Peter.

"You have to see the view up here." Peter said as he went for an old torn down elevator.

"Wow, I am not going in there no matter how amazing the view is." Piper said with a small laugh.

"Come on." Peter said with a smile and pushed Piper inside. "So, how's Paige?" Peter asked. Piper looked at him.

"I never told you we went to see her." Piper said, "How'd you know that?"

"Oh, I guess you're right." Peter said and suddenly he stood with an athame in his hand.

"Peter! What is that? Put it away you're scaring me." Piper said laughing nervous. Peter didn't put it away.

"I've waited a long time for this." Peter said.

"Damn it Peter, I'm serious!" Piper said.

"So am I!" Peter yelled.

"It was you. You killed all those women."

"Not women, witches."

"Why?"

"To get their powers of course." Peter said as he came for Piper. She flicked her hands in frightened and Peter froze.

"I got to get out of here." Piper mumbled. She looked around before spotting the way out of the elevator. Piper climbed for it. Peter unfroze and grabbed Pipers leg who screamed. Desperate Piper grabbed a loose beam and hit Peter so he fainted. Piper got out and ran for it.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

"Prue?" Piper yelled as she entered the door locking it panicked and saw Prue and Phoebe come running down.

"Piper?" Phoebe said.

"Oh my God, what is it?" Prue asked.

"Quick lock the doors and check the windows. We don't have a lot of time." Piper said running to them before grabbing Phoebe's hands, "Phoebe did it say in the bock of shadows how to get rid of a.." Piper said.

"Warlock?" Phoebe finished.

"We have to call the cops." Prue said after a while.

"And tell them what? That we're witches and some supernatural freak tries to kill us? Even if they did believe us they would be no match for Peter and you know it." Piper said.

"I found the answer! Quick come on!" Phoebe yelled from upstairs.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

"Okay, we've placed the nine candles in the circle." Prue said.

"Wait, I only see eight." Piper said.

"Oh you forgot this one." Phoebe said while lighting a birthday candle.

"A birthday candle?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I guess grams were a little low on which supplies." Phoebe said.

"Okay, next we need the puppet." Prue said.

"Got it." Piper said holding it up.

"We're set, ready to cast the spell." Prue said.

"Your love will wither and depart from my life and my heart. Let me be, Peter, and go away forever." Pier chanted putting the rose thorn through a point in the puppet and putting it in the metal pot they had in the circle. "Okay, the spell is complete." she said.

"Let's hope it works." Prue said. The pot started smoking a lot as the spell did it's work with Peter.

"Wait! It didn't work!" Phoebe said.

"What?" Prue asked.

"The spell, it didn't work!"

"How do you know?"

"When I touched the pot I had a flash and I saw Peter!" Phoebe said.

"You touched the pot and you saw him?" Prue asked.

"He's on his way here!" Phoebe said. All the sisters ran down the stairs. To the door, as Prue opened it and turned to her sisters to tell them something both of them screamed, because right behind Prue Peter showed up with thorns all over. Prue turned and backed away with her sisters behind her arms.

"Hello ladies." Peter said smiling and holding up the athame.

"Piper, Phoebe.." Prue started to say as she sent Peter back in the wall, "Get out of here. Now!" she finished and both her sisters ran back upstairs.

"Good trick bitch." Peter said, "Yeah, you were always the tough one weren't you Prue?" he said and Prue sent him back again before running upstairs to the attic after her sisters.

"Phoebe your right, our powers are growing." Prue said as she came in and closed the door and put stuff in front of it. As Peter was outside the door moving all the stuff magically he came with all sorts of threats.

"What do we do? We're trapped." Piper said worried. Peter blasted through the door and came in as all three of the girls screamed in fear.

"Come on, we'll face him together! Do you remember the spirit board?" Prue screamed.

"The inscription on the back!" Piper said.

"The power of three will set us free." all of the started to chant. Peter laughed as the girls were surrounded by fire.

"Come on! We'll stick together! Prue yelled.

"The power of three will set us free! The power of three will set us free! The power of three will set us free! The power of three will set us free! The power of three will set us free! The power of three will set us free!" they said again and again until wind showed up and seconds later Peter was blasted, shattering, into eternity. He was gone.

"The Power of three." Prue said as the room fell silent.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

"Look, this cat has been sort of hanging around for a while. I think we should take care of it." Phoebe said the day after as she came carrying a cream white cat with a red color inside.

"You think that is a good idea? What if it belongs to someone?" Prue asked.

"Well, if someone is coming to look for her we'll give her back." Phoebe said simple.

"I guess we can do that, why not." Prue said and Pieper nodded in agreement.

"Let's just hope a warlock doesn't kill her." Piper said.

"What should we call it?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, Molly?" Pure suggested with a shrug.

"No, that's so ordinary she's special, I can tell." Phoebe said cuddling the cat.

"Missy? Milk? I don't know." Prue said, "Whatever you want."

"You're such a cute kitty cat." Phoebe said looking at the cat. "Wait, what about that. Kit the cat?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure, it is sort of funny and cute." Piper said.

"I agree." Prue said and all three sisters smiled at their new pet but what they didn't know was that this pet was so much more.

"Now we have to save Paige." Prue said eventually.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

_End of chapter 12._

**Review! Please! Vote my poll! Please! ^^**

_**~T**_


	13. The Breakout

_**Charmed**_

_**The power of Paige**_

**DISCLAMER:** Charmed right's goes to their respectful owners.

_**Author Minni: **God, I'm so sorry for me beeing so late with every post, but i have so much on my plate that I'm goign crazy! . Hope you'll forgive me! :F Anyways here is the last chapter of 2010 Iguess xD I'm greatfull for all my readers and reviews :D I love you guys! I have a question for you: If I and goign ot put up a new story, would you want it to be a new charmed story? My own(not sure if it's coming..), or crossover with harry potter or whatever? xD Yeah I got a lto, but I'm not sure if I'll finish any of them.. I'll finish this fo you guys cuz it would be lame of me not to! So what do you want to see?, **REVIEW**._

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 13.

**The Breakout**

The old happy and nice Paige wasn't to see anywhere, at least no one saw it, but they never knew what Paige did or who she was when she was alone. She looked so dead in the eyes, no life. It was really sad because she was only a kid. 14 years old. How could this happen to her? None of the doctors or nurses or the people in the Olympics couldn't do anything. Paige wouldn't let them come even near her, so it was best if they left her alone. Something they didn't really want, but what could they do about it? They had no choice.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

"Alice! I'm done! I'm done watching you do _nothing_!" Sam yelled before he was even all the way orbed in the room, his hands reaching for Alice's throat in anger.

"Sam! Sam! Calm down!" Alice shouted back while backing away from Sam.

"Calm down? She's destroyed!" Sam yelled back.

"It's not my fault, it's the Elder, they won't let me do anything, but the sisters know now. They will help her."

"What if it is too late?" Sam said still yelling.

"We have to hope for the best." Alice said.

"No, I won't allow it. I'll talk with those damn Elders." Sam said angry, mostly to himself, before orbing out at once before Alice could say one more word.

"Please let it go well." Alice mumbled.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

"Your plan is failing Maiax."

"No it's not, it's going just like I planned." Maiax said still with doctor Max' voice, still possessing him.

"You planned for the Charmed Ones to get their powers so they can rescue Paige? Isn't that a little fail?"

"No, they are new to the power we can take them all out."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you question me?"

"No, of course not."

"Good. Then let me do the thinking you just follow the orders."

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

"So what's the plan?" Prue asked her sisters once again.

"Prue! We've been going over it like a 100 times!" Phoebe complained.

"Phoebe, this is utterly important that we get right." Prue augmented.

"I know, but still I'm a little afraid of the whole personal gain thing." Phoebe pointed out.

"We all are, but we have to save her anyway." Prue sighed.

"Well, I use my freeze powers on the guards, Prue open the door." Piper started, "Phoebe, you had that premonition for a reason, which means that you is responsible to figure out where we're suppose to go." She continued. "Then after we get inside we get her out, use that memory spell thingy and get the hell out of there." Piper said at last.

"Exactly." Prue said.

"Have we ever thought about how many people we have to use the memory spell on?" Phoebe asked slowly.

"Whatever, we'll track them down one by one if we have to." Prue said. That was the final word before they all got out of their chairs and on their feet, ready to save their little sister whatever the price.

"This has to work." Prue sighed while opening the car.

"It will." Piper said backing out on the streets to guide Prue around a big ugly dumpster that took up half the street. "Oh sorry." Piper said as she crashed in to a guy.

"No problems." The guy said smiling, a smile that Piper just had to gang tear with her own smile. "I'm here to fix the pipes?" the guy said.

"Oh right, yah, just go inside it is open. I'm Piper Halliwell, that is Phoebe," Piper said pointing to Phoebe waving from the stairs on her way out, "and that is Prue." She said pointing at the car driving out.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Leo, Leo Wyatt." The guy said before grabbing the tool box he'd dropped and headed for the door.

"He's a hot piece Piper." Prue said as Piper and Phoebe got into the car.

"Shut up." Piper answered, but she blushed and felt pretty warm and cozy inside.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

"Go Piper." Phoebe whispered from behind the threes.

"All right, all right, okay.." Piper said sighing before flipping out her hands against the guards, nothing happened. "I'm too far away." She said low and annoyed to her sisters.

"Go nearer then." Phoebe said back. Piper rolled her eyes and got forward and flicked hr hands as the guards finally froze before they could say anything.

"Nice work Piper." Prue said as they ran in the big door whom Prue had already made go silent open with her powers. All three sisters ran over the lot and into the building. "Okay, Pheebs, where do we go from here?" Prue asked.

"Okay, we go one up left, left, and right, through a big door and then we should end up in some sort of training area." Phoebe said.

"Let's go." Prue said before heading for the hallway. The other two followed in silence.

"This place creep me really out!" Phoebe whispered half high and a small echo went though the hall.

"Yeah, I can't believe we didn't see this before.." Piper mumbled.

"Yeah, well, now we do know. All tho it did seem fine enough when we came with Paige here.." Prue said thinking of what that could have come off.

"It's in here." Phoebe said after a while and they crossed the corner and faced two guards. "Woaah! Piper!" Prue said in a little panic. Piper screamed and flipped her hands out as the guards froze.

"Okay, let's move it, I have no idea how long this will last." Piper squeaked and half ran from the frozen guards, her sisters was right behind her, not waiting to be asked twice.

"Look, that s the training place I saw in my premonition." Phoebe said pointing in a big room with no one in at the moment.

"Talk about depressing place." Piper said looking at a couple of wrecked baseball bats and some tennis nets that was broken and everything was very well used. "This place could use some light."

"We're going through that door and then it's about a kind of a room I think we're supposed to go though after going past, like, 8 other rooms." Phoebe said trying to ignore the environment around them, as did Prue, but Piper couldn't.

"When we've gotten out, we have to help the rest of the people in here." Piper said.

"Well, we're here to get Paige that is all we're supposed to do. We can't use our powers for personal gain they're for fighting demons and warlocks." Prue said.

"But these people are innocent right. So it's our job to protect them from this, it's cruel really." Piper replied.

"Now we have to get Paige out first." Prue said and stopping at nr 8, "Hey, look, Paige Matthews, nr 85742, age, hair color, eye color, it all right, this must be Paige's room." Prue said.

"Yeah, let's go get our sister." Phoebe said and walked right in with her sister's right beside her.

"Oh my god." all three of them busted out with when they saw a little way to skinny girl curled up in a ball lying on a little dirty bed with dilated pupils and in a pretty bad condition, but that would be an understatement.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

"Paige!" Prue busted out with and was about to run forward and lay her arms around her baby sister and tell her everything would be okay, but Paige looked up at Prue with a pretty scary looking face and snarled. It sounded like a wounded tiger protecting itself. Prue, nor Phoebe or Piper had ever seen Paige like this she looked dangerous, but still vulnerable and hurt.

"Paige?" Phoebe whispered shocked and with a voice full of love. Paige looked at Phoebe with angry eyes; she hadn't reacted at the sound of her name. It was like she didn't recognize any of her sisters and all she wanted was to rip their throat out.

"What are we going to do?" Piper whispered with tears in her eyes.

"We have to get her out somehow." Prue said trying not to break down. She tried to be strong for her family. "Paige, it's Prue, can you hear me? We're going to get you out of here." She said to a Paige that totally ignored what she said and just growled low and showed pretty dirty teeth back. Prue swallowed and blinked away tears. "Trust me Paige. We believe you now, we get it. We know what you've gone through." Prue said, but it didn't seem like Paige picked up any of the things Prue told her.

"Prue, it's not helping." Phoebe said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No, it has to!" Prue protested loud. "Paige! Please, hear us! Come back to us, you have to!" Prue said loud and with such a broken voice and suffer. She didn't know what to do. Paige blinked once and the growls stopped slowly. Even slower Paige opened her mouth while she stared at her older sister, her eyes got a little blank.

"P—P—Prue.. P—Piper.. Phoebe.." Paige whispered with a hoarse voice that wasn't to recognize . Paige started shaking all over her body. She didn't understand anything. For as long as she could remember she'd been in this place, not thinking, just keeping others shut out and gone. Not caring about anything and nothing. Paige hadn't been human; she'd been more like a hurt wild animal.

"We're going to get you out and you can come home with us now. We're going to take care of you now. Promise." Prue said slowly patting Paige on her shoulder, to make sure she could touch Paige without her freaking out.

"Let go. We can fix her up at home, in a familiar environment." Piper said and waved them to her turning to the door.

"Yeah. I'll carry you okay?" Prue said looking at Paige who only nodded in response. Prue got up with Paige pretty much lifeless you could call it in her arms.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

_End of chapter 13._

**_MERRY CHIRSTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**

**Review! Please! Vote my poll! Answer my question and have a good christmas! :D **

**Please! ^^**

_**~T**_


	14. Getting Better

_**Charmed**_

_**The power of Paige**_

**DISCLAMER:** Charmed right's goes to their respectful owners.

_**Vote my poll!**_

_**Minni claims you read this!: **I'm still sorry for being late with every fucking post.. I've kind of hit a writers block.. Sorry guys! All tho this chapter isn't very long I hope you can enjoy it! My life is kind of a mess at the moment and I have a lot to think about. I've started 2 new fanfictions which was really stupid, cuz I have too many already. I just wanted to say that i really really appreciate all of my readers and reviews and I hope they will continue! My reviews are what make me want to keep on writing and putting my stories up on the internet. So please continue doing that for me! THANKS, **REVIEW**._

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 14.

**Getting Better**

Paige's dead eyes stared out the window as the four sisters drove back to the manor. No one said a word, they just drove in silence, and Phoebe put her arms around her sister and hugged her tightly against herself. Paige didn't seem to notice at all.

"Okay, Paige, hunny, can you manage to walk a little?" Prue asked Paige who just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Come on, we'll help you, all of us." Piper said and together the sisters supported Paige to her room where they had her lay down and Paige was gone before they'd even left the room, she was sleeping, safe and sound in her own bed.

**(-)**

Paige didn't keep track of time, she floated in and out of fantasy world, sometimes her dreams took her back to the Mental Olympics, then she saw her sisters, she twisted and turned in her bed, screamed. She felt hot and cold at the same time. She felt hands on her forehead a stick or some plasticish thing in her mouth. Cold and hot towels, voices, she didn't know if they were imaginary or real. Something touched her lips, something cold and hard, and Paige felt something warm in her mouth and it ran down her throat. Paige tried to move away from the thing on her lips, she wasn't hungry, she didn't want food. She felt the need to puke, but she couldn't get it. Her stomach twisted inside her and she pulled away from the cold thing that she realized probably was a spoon.

"Paige, you got to eat." Paige heard a voice say but she pressed her lips together, she did want to, the feeling of food down her throat was unbearable. Weakly she shook her head and slowly she opened her eyes. She was defiantly in her own room that much she could tell. She saw Phoebe leave the room with a bowl of soup. Mumbling was also to hear outside. Paige felt so hot and dragged the blankets that were over her off. She really wanted to go down to really see that she wasn't still at the Olympics. That it wasn't a dream, but on the other hand it couldn't be, she was in too much pain for it to be a dream. She blinked with her eyes as the door opened and she saw Prue come in with a bowl of something in, probably soup.

"Paige?" Prue whispered and sat down on the bed with her baby sister. She stroke Paige over her hair as Paige moved and sighed.

"Am I gone? Where am I Prue?" Paige asked weakly.

"Your home, we tried getting you back sooner, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you sweetie." Prue said looking at her sick sister.

"It's not your fault. It's my own." Paige tried insisting, but Prue hushed her and took a spoon of soup and held it towards Paige's lips.

"Soup." Prue said.

"No." Paige mumbled low and turned a little while making some sounds like she was disgusted by the thought of food, and frankly she was.

"You can't get better if you don't eat." Prue said. Slowly Paige opened he mouth and got the warm soup in her mouth. Paige forced herself to swallow, but it took her a lot of strength not to puke it all up.

"That's a good girl." Prue said taking another spoon and Paige ate that one too, but on the third one she didn't manage and turned around shaking her head in frustration. Paige heard Prue sigh low and putting the spoon back in the bowl. Paige only closed her eyes and heard the door to her room close behind Prue.

**(-)**

"Paige, we're going to try a spell to make you better, and we do not care about personal gain backfire.

"No you shouldn't." Paige tried whisper, but it only came out as; "No, u shod."

"Shh, it'll be fine." Piper told Paige and pushed her back in the bed as Paige tried to rise. Prue, Piper and Phoebe each laid a hand onto Paige's forehead and started to enchant.

"_Remove the cause of this disease, be gone now forever and leave our sister free, shift this source of illness born, defeat it and be gone forever_." The three sisters messed, wasn't exactly riming or anything, but it did its purpose.

"Who are you feeling?" Prue asked Paige as she sat up and blinked against her sisters.

"I'm fine," Paige said, the pain was all gone, she didn't know how, but it was, she looked around and looked at Prue again, "I'm fine," She said again and smiled, "but you shouldn't have done it, there is always a backfire according to the book." She added.

"We know, but we had to do something." Phoebe said. Paige didn't answer, it was too late now anyway.

"What date is it?" Paige asked to change the subject.

"April 12." Piper said and Paige flashed her eyes wide open, it been so long, the last she'd remembered was in like beginning of February.

"That is so long ago." Paige said blinking.

"Well, you've had a rough time." Prue said and hugged Paige who didn't respond.

"What happens next?" Paige asked.

"We're not sure. We guess it will be future battles to fight against evil." Piper said with a shrug.

"Our lives will be so much more different than it was." Phoebe added.

"Then we should train ourselves and get ready for the fights." Paige said looking up at them before she rose to her feet.

"No way, you are not going to be a part of this." Prue said sounding really final.

"Prue, I have to!" Paige started arguing at once.

"No way, see where it has gotten you so far? You have missed like two months of your life." Prue said.

"That was because I was in that place, where you put me by the way, because no one believe what I said." Paige claimed.

"That is not the point. You're too young, you're still in school." Prue said.

"So is Phoebe!" Paige almost yelled back.

"It doesn't matter, Phoebe is a part of the power of three, the charmed once and—" Prue started, but Paige stopped her.

"So you're saying that I'm not really one of you. I was just some Halfling you took in because we had the same mom and not dad?" Paige said, sounding pretty hurt, "That the only reason I am here is because you think you have to take care of me?" she said.

"No that is not it." Piper said loud.

"Then what is it! If I'm not supposed to be a part of this, why did I have to discover it first? Tell me why?" Paige shouted.

"We just don't want you to get hurt." Phoebe said sitting down and hugged Paige, but she jerked away.

"I don't believe you. You don't want me a part of this family." Paige said with tears in her eyes.

"We do! What do we have to do to prove that to you?" Prue said also having tears in her eyes.

"Let me fight, let me help." Paige said. The only thing she wanted was for them to treat her like an adult and trust that she was responsible enough to make it.

"Okay, but you don't even know your powers." Prue said.

"I think I know something, I think they work when I'm afraid." Paige said.

"How do you know that?" Phoebe asked.

"It happened at the—you know, and before when that darklighter shot on me with an arrow," Paige said, "and you remember when I disappeared, then the demon who took me called me a whitelighter and that I had orbing powers and stuff." She added.

"What is orbing powers?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, but it gets me out of trouble sometimes." Paige mumbled.

"Okay, until you find out what your powers are, you stay out of the fights, deal?" Prue asked. Paige thought about it for a while, sighed and nodded.

"Deal." Paige said smiling a little.

**(-)**

_End of chapter 14._

_**NOTE:** As I said I have an writers block, and i'm sorry, but I'll try post more soon! I think this story soon will come to an end. I hope you guys have enjoyed the ride x) Cuz I kinda want to start putting up something else, but I owe it you you to finish up this one. I have to do that right? I'm betitng on about 2 o 3 more chapters on this story. I love you all 3 ^^_

**_~T_**


	15. Your Powers Comes From Your Emotions

**_Charmed_**

**_The power of Paige_**

**DISCLAIMER****_: _**Goes to Charmed and the crew.

**_A/N: _**_Okay, I know I haven't been posting a damn shit for god knows how long... I hope you still read my story tho! Cuz U see, first my laptop got screwed so I couldn't write or do a damn thing. I've had a whole lot of things to do in school and life and stuff U know ... So anyways, I wanted to really apologize! But now this story is soon coming to an end I think. I hope you like it and please do, **review and comment**, tell me whatever :P Ask me questions, I will answer I hope :P_

**_THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!_**

**_ENOJY! ^^_**

Chapter 15.

**Your Powers Comes From Your Emotions**

"I can hear you." Paige muttered as Phoebe tried sneaking up on her. Phoebe sighed.

"It's impossible to make you use your powers when I can't even get you scared." Phoebe complained.

"I'm sorry, but do you honestly think that you can scare me after what I've been though in that hellhole?" Paige asked. The two youngest sisters were trying to make Paige's powers work on command in the conservatory on a bright sunny day in San Francisco.

"No not really." Phoebe said with a new sigh, "but we gotta do something right, and by the way, you shouldn't let Prue hear you say the word "hellhole", she wouldn't be pleased with your choice of word." She added with a slight smile.

"Sorry, but it was you guys who had me in that place, so you got to take the consequences." Paige murmured and rolled her eyes.

"Aw, Paigey, are you going hold that against us forever?"

"Yep."

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Paige said with a small grin.

"You're almost back to normal." Phoebe said and smiled while sitting down behind Paige in a chair.

"Yeah." Paige said and smiled a little, but it wasn't true. She was practically falling apart inside. She couldn't shake of the feeling of still being trapped inside the Olympic and she couldn't escape her own thought, memories and imaginations.

"BOO!" Phoebe suddenly screamed and jumped up in Paige's face. Paige screamed and suddenly she was gone in white bright lights before reappearing. "Yes!" Phoebe said smiling.

"We did it." Paige smiled back for real now.

"Yep, what were you thinking of?"

"What do you mean?"

"I could see you were in your own thoughts Paige, spill it."

"I just thought about ... you know ..." Paige mumbled and Phoebe understood and shut herself up.

"Okay, so, the book says that our powers come from our emotions and your trigger I obviously fear for now, we have to make the trigger something else, and so you can control it and not the other way around." Phoebe said.

"How did you become such an expert?" Paige wondered tilting her head.

"I did a lot of research and reading." Phoebe said with a small shrug.

"How are Piper and Prue dealing with their powers?" Paige asked and sat down for a break.

"Oh they're fine, or … you know, but they don't fight it anymore. Prue has even agreed to do the memory spell on all the people we had to, she only miss doctor Winston," Phoebe said sitting down next to Paige, "but he have seemed to sunk underground. We can't find him." She added.

"He's probably a demon or something." Paige said with a little jokey voice. Phoebe laughed as well.

If the sister only knew what they'd just said, they wouldn't laugh at all.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

"Now what do we do Marx?" another possessor demon asked his master.

"We attack." Marx said and made a horrible grimace out of Max Winston's face.

"Now when they have so much to think about? And they are all together …" the demon said with a small doubt in his voice.

"They are confused, and Paige is still weak, now is our biggest chance." Marx said.

"Are you sure master?"

"Of course I am! We'll go into the manor tomorrow night, and then we go after the Nexus with the help of the sisters. They are beginners, and don't know about the Nexus yet, it's our great chance." Marx said and laughed a laugh which could make anyone drop dead of fear for this guy.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

"Concentrate Paige." Piper said to Paige who stood in the middle of room and focusing as much as she could about orbing herself on command.

"It's not that easy!" Paige complained ad closed her eyes.

"Hey." A voice suddenly said right beside Paige who jumped and orbed out and back in as she was startled.

"God, Phoebe!" Paige sighed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to say that you should stop because our new handyman Leo is coming any minute now." Phoebe said as the doorbell rang, "Here he is."

"Good, I've gotten enough of it!" Paige said smiling.

"We still have to work." Piper said and Paige just nodded to please her.

"Hi, I'm Leo Wyatt, the new handyman." A voice said in the hallway.

"Right." The three sisters heard Prue said, "Piper!" Prue called and Piper rushed out.

"Here, I'll show you what to fix, or rather, what not to fix." She said with a small laughter.

"This is impossible; I'll never get it right!" Paige said as she sat down in a chair sighing frustrated with herself.

"Oh, don't give up, we can't control ours entirely either, you'll be okay with some more practice, I promise." Phoebe said smiling at her sister.

"Okay. I'll just go for a walk." Paige said and before anyone could say anything she was out the door.

"Damn, why does it have to be so damn hard!" Paige snarled to herself s she walked down the empty streets. She kicked a stone forward and looked down. She continued to murmur to herself about how stupid her powers were. Why couldn't she be able to do something fun, just for once!

Again Paige kicked the stone and it flew forward and in that moment Paige noticed this small jiggle in her stomach and they she saw blue and white lights before her eyes and in the next moment she was beside the stone, several meters from the place she had been two seconds again.

Paige looked confused around and then started to think. Anger, fear, startled … all these things, what did they have in common? She started walking back to the Manor while thinking about this. She tried thinking back, she once had done something similar, but she hadn't been old enough to understand it, what had happened then? Yep, she was 7 years old, happy, very happy. So the triggers were Anger, happiness, fear and startled so far.

Paige's head suddenly snapped up as she figured it out.

"Yes, I know it, I know it!" she said in joy to herself, "It has to be." She said grinning. Paige ran forward and soon she stormed in the door and to the kitchen where Piper was making dinner, Prue read the newspaper and Phoebe was looking into lots of witchy things and stuff. "I know what it is!" Paige yelled at them so everyone's head snapped up from what they were doing.

"Paige? Is something wrong?" Prue asked and rose to her feet walking over to Paige.

"I'm fine, I'm better, I'm super duper, perfect, and it's all good." Paige grinned.

"Really? Do tell." Phoebe said with a small laugh, it was nice to see her sister so happy; she hadn't been for a long time.

"I know what the trigger is; I think it's all ours triggers." Paige declared.

"Trigger to what?" Piper asked as she slipped mushrooms into her brown sauce on the oven.

"To our powers of course!" Paige said as that was the most obvious thing in life. Paige rolled her eyes and waited for the reaction.

"So what is it?" Prue asked after a little silence.

"_Emotions_!" Paige said in victory, she was a 100% sure this was it, it was right. She didn't know why or how, but she knew.

Emotions were everything.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

_End of Chapter 15._

**_~T_**


	16. It's All Good

**_Charmed_**

**_The power of Paige_**

**DISCLAIMER****_: _**Goes to Charmed.

**_A/N: _**_Seriously, I know I've messed up with not posting anything for ages... how may months? Anyways, this is basically the last chapter, I'm so sorry for giving u guys sich a lame end! but I owe it to you to finish and myself really.. but it's kind of a fail ... Hope you enjoyed the ride anyway xD There will be a small chapter more, that will be called "Years Later" so you can image what it contains. Really really sorry for my lameness Please forgive me! Also I know my english is MESSED UP x3 but I hope oyu can forgive me for that too! **Read, Review, Comment, Feedback etc..**_

**_ENOJY! ^^_**

Chapter 16.

**It's All Good**

"So you're saying like when you get scared and do your light thingie, it's the fear, your emotion that triggers it?" Phoebe asked Paige just to be sure what her young sister just said.

"Yes." Paige said with a smile.

"So if we can control our emotions we can control our powers?" Piper asked.

"Exactly." Paige said with a nod.

"That is ridicules." Prue said rolling her eyes.

"No it isn't, it makes sense; you know, emotions, every time something has happened we're ben kind of emotional." Phoebe pointed out.

"Okay, so let's say that this in theory is true, all we have to do left is; control our powers, find the beasts that are after you … us, and send that Mental Olympics place to hell?" Piper summed up a little confused.

"Pretty much." Phoebe said.

"So what are we waiting for?" Paige said excited.

"Prue try out your moving thing!" Phoebe said sounding like a little girl at a birthday party.

"Okay, okay, stop yelling." Prue said and suddenly moved a pot of flowers across the room so it shattered at the wall. Piper flicked her hands in fear and the pot froze midair.

"Cool!" Phoebe and Paige said in chore.

"What happened?" a sudden voice said, it was Leo who had heard the shattering and came in.

"Ehh…" Piper began as her eyes flicked to Leo and to the pot and back.

"It's not what you think it is… it's… em… you know…" Prue started. None of the girls had thought about Leo being in the rooms next to them.

"You're …" Phoebe said, but longer she didn't come because suddenly a fireball flew through the air and almost hit Piper.

"Whoa!" Phoebe screamed and spun around, looking about 4 demons in the eyes.

"Prepare to die witches." The one in front said.

"Okay, now would be a good time to learn to control your powers! Prue, Piper!" Phoebe shouted and ducked another fireball.

"That's the doctor, Max!" Paige screamed and suddenly orbed out and back after a fireball almost hit her.

"Okay, okay, concentrate Prue." Prue told herself as she focused on a chair and she sent it threw the room and it hit one demon unconscious.

"Leo, get out of here!" Piper shouted as she flicked her hands trying to freeze, but it didn't work.

"Piper, you have to channel you emotions and follow your instincts." Leo said calm.

"How the hell do you know that?" Piper said.

"No time to explain, just do it." Leo replied.

"Uh… okay." Piper said and once again she flicked her hands and the demons and Leo froze in place.

"Way the go Piper." Phoebe said smiling at Piper who stared at Leo.

"He knew! How did he know?" Piper said.

"Why don't you unfreeze him and ask?" Paige suggested.

"No way! What if everyone unfreezes?" Piper said a little panicked.

"We don't have any other choice Piper." Prue said, "Just try unfreezing him and not the others." She said.

"Okay … here goes nothing." Piper said and flicked her hands only at Leo as he unfroze. "Oh thank god."

"You did it Piper!" Leo said smiling.

"Don't you smile at me, what do you know? Who are you?" Piper asked with lightning's in her eyes.

"I'm a whitelighter." Leo began.

"That's what the darklighter said I was!" Paige busted out with.

"Yes, darklighters are whiteligthers that has given in to the dark side, I'm basically a guardian angel, which guides, and protects withes all over the world. We have the elders who give us charges we have to protect." Leo said.

"Charges?" Prue asked.

"Well, you can call them clients if you like, but you guys are the Charmed ones, and the Charmed ones is extremely powerful, or at least you will be once you can handle your powers." Leo said.

"So, who do we get rid of them?" Paige asked pointing at the frozen demons.

"Well, since you don't have a potion I suggest a spell." Leo said.

"We don't have that either." Piper said.

"You can make them up, but it have to sound like a spell and be pretty specific." Leo explained.

"I get it." Phoebe said, "Okay, let me think." She said, "I call upon the ancient power, let these demons burn, send them straight to Hell where they have a lot to learn!" she said as the room unfroze, the demons started burning and then they disappeared.

"You're a natural Phoebe." Leo said smiling.

"Thank you." Phoebe said quite satisfied herself.

"So, you're our whitelighter?" Prue asked.

"Yes." Leo answered.

"Then you got a lot of explaining to do here mister." Piper said as she sat down on the couch, "So talk."

"Yeah, tell us." Prue said as she sat down pulling Paige down next to her, hugging her tight. Phoebe said down next to Piper and watched Leo.

"Okay." Leo said sitting across the sisters. A low jingling could be heard, "It's all good." Leo whispered and looked up to the sky.

"Spill it!" Phoebe said and Leo started to talk.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

_End of Chapter 16._

**_~T_**

**_So sorry for everything, being late, not posting, bad English, horrible end! (_**_All tho there will be somehing short in a new chapter_**_) Idk what else to say, but I'm really proud of really finishing! and really grateful for you guys actually reading! I can't begin to tell how much I love my readers and reviewers ^^_**

**_Thank you! 3_**


	17. Years Later

**_Charmed_**

**_The power of Paige_**

**DISCLAIMER****_: _**Charmed and the crew.

**_LAST WORD: _**_I pretty much said everything in the chapter before, this is just a small thing so you can see how it "turned out" xD_

**_Read, review, comment, feedback, thank you :D_**

**_ENOJY! ^^_**

Chapter 17.

**Years Later**

"No demon activity in my house!" Piper said as she blowed up a demon wither advanced powers.

"We're on the hunt!" Piper shouted from the kitchen as the sisters gathered in the kitchen for more information.

"What's going on?" Prue asked.

"Power Broker, I'm tired of them, so let's vanquish those bitches." Piper said. "I'm fixing a potion right now." Piper said and threw in some green stuff in her potion, "Paige, book duty, Phoebe, scry, Prue hel me here?" Piper said.

"Sure, Leo!" Prue shouted as Leo appeared.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Elders, Power Brokers, now." Piper murmured as Leo orbed out again.

"Okay then, let's kick some demon asses." Prue said with a smile.

"Yeah, yet a normal day in the Halliwell house." Piper said with a small giggle.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

_End of STORY!_

**_THANK YOU ALL!_**

**__****_~T_**  



End file.
